The Sun Also Shines at Night
by silinde-kun
Summary: traduction de la fic de bonbonpich. Kuroro s'est liberé des conditions imposées par la Chaine du Jugement et rencontre Kurapika par hasard. Ne pouvant le tuer pour le moment, il le fait rentrer dans l'Araignée. Kuroro x Kurapika, shounei-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Ni les persos, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Les uns sont proprieté de Togashi Yoshihiro et l'autre de bonbonpich. Je ne suis qu'une humble (ou qui essaye de l'etre ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance) traductrice. Précisons que la fic est complete et donc ne s'arrêtera pas au milieu ;).

**Summary **: Kuroro s'est liberé des conditions imposées par la Chaine du Jugement de Kurapika. Les deux se rencontrent par hasard. A cause du nen, Kuroro ne peut pas encore tuer Kurapika, alors il le fait rentrer dans le Genei Ryodan. Kuroro x Kurapika, shounen-ai.

**Note** : cette histoire est basée sur l'animé où Abengane, l'effaceur de nen, à quitté GI avec Hisoka. Cette fanfic commence juste apres au moment où Gon et Killua sont encore dans GI, tandis que Kurapika à quitté Nostrad.

**Chapitre 1: Dans la toile de l'araignée**

Kuroro Lucifer surplombait le cadavre. Son visage restait sans expressions alors qu'il contemplait silencieusement la forme allongée d'Abengame, l'effaceur de nen. Il y eut un bref moment de silence tandis qu'il leva ses mains vers sa poitrine. Il ne le sentait plus : le nen du type à la chaine avait été éliminé. Pas loin de lui, Hisoka l'observait, ses lèvres s'étirant en une sinistre grimace. Le bouffon l'attendait pour le défier.

'_Un seul moyen de savoir'_ l'homme à la croix renversée se détourna. Il se concentra, ça faisait un moment maintenant…. Il se demanda si cela prendrait du temps. Sa situation avait été légèrement tendue depuis York Shin, et ce pour de bonnes raisons. Suivant la prophétie de Neon Nostrad il avait voyagé vers l'est jusqu'à arriver dans les faubourgs de la cité Attique dans l'Est. Il était venu à la recherche d'un utilisateur de nen qui aurait pu alléger ce maudit nen que lui avait imposé le type à la chaine.

Il avait contacté Hisoka qui semblait être le seul disponible dans l'espoir que le clown lui donnerait un coup de main dans sa recherche d'un effaceur de nen. Ca n'était pas gratuit, bien sûr, comme toujours : Kuroro avait accepté de le combattre s'il réussissait dans sa tâche. Son message caché aux Araignées dans Greed Island lorsqu'Hisoka avait utilisé son nom avait marché. Ils avaient trouvé Abengame.

Et il était là, mort. Sa force vitale avait été consumée comme prix à payer pour l'élimination du nen puissant du type à la chaine. Abengame lui-même savais que cela pouvait arriver mais il avait choisi de le faire à un prix exorbitant, même s'il ne serait jamais capable d'utiliser autant d'argent durant sa vie entière. C'était pour la maladie de sa sœur, c'est tout ce qu'il avait dit à Kuroro. Kuroro lui, n'accordait aucune importance à la personne pour qui il l'avait fait.

Kuroro remarqua que la monstrueuse créature créée par Abengame, qui était apparue et avait aspiré ce satané nen, avait soudainement été neutralisée juste après avoir fini sa mission. Ce qui était en soit une preuve suffisante de la puissance du nen du type à la chaine. Normalement la créature aurait du être encore vivante, restant avec la personne dont elle avait éliminé le nen oppresseur.

Le type à la chaine était encore là ; sa simple existence était une menace sur la vie de Kuroro. Par conséquent il lui faudrait en finir avec le gars à la chaine le plus vite possible.

'_Mais certaines priorités d'abord'_ Kuroro se concentra à nouveau. Et il était là dans sa main, apparu de nulle part : son livre de nen. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire. Enfin… Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis plusieurs mois, pas depuis York Shin, pas depuis que le nen enroulé autour de son cœur l'empêchait de se servir de ses capacités. Par contre, il n'était pas sur de savoir qui était le plus heureux du retour de son nen, lui-même ou l'homme aux cheveux oranges qui se rapprochait de lui avec un sinistre sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il laissa son livre de nen disparaitre et se tourna vers Hisoka. Les yeux sombres de Kuroro le questionnèrent silencieusement. "Maintenant?"

Hisoka s'arrêta juste devant lui et répondit à la question muette « Mange et repose toi Kuroro. Je veux te combattre au maximum de tes capacités. » Puis il chuchota avidement «quand est-ce que ça sera ? Je peux difficilement attendre. »

Le chef des Araignées soupira doucement. _' Une promesse est une promesse. Au moins ce n'est pas aussi inattendu que la dernière fois…_ ' « Demain alors. Je me débrouillerais »

Hisoka sourit largement, ses yeux plissés. Puis il se détourna et fit un signe de la main. « En ce cas j'attends demain avec impatience. »

Kuroro regarda l'homme disparaitre dans la foret. Puis il fit de même, se dirigeant finalement vers les recoins qu'il hantait depuis si longtemps. Le corps d'Abengame resta là, oublié.

Il lui faudrait contacter le reste des Araignées, enfin, son marché avec Hisoka passait d'abords. Puis il devrait pourchasser le type à la chaine. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'approcha de la cité toute proche.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'était la fin de l'après-midi à Attique, une cité près de l'Océan Atlantique. Attique était renommée pour ses modes de vie tradition aux et ses antiquités. Tous les types de musés culturels ou historiques, ou les fondations pouvaient être trouvés ici. Kuroro flânait au bord du canal- profond, l'eau miroitait tranquillement sous les nuages du crépuscule.

Il entra dans l'un des restaurants tout proches et s'assit lui-même parmi la foule. Apres avoir passé commande il s'empara d'un journal et le feuilleta. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir son téléphone il s'immobilisa soudainement. Ses yeux noirs bougèrent, s'attardant sur un visage qui venait juste d'apparaitre à l'entrée. Il le reconnu immédiatement, et leva le journal un peu plus haut devant son visage.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre coup d'œil pour être certain que c'était _lui. Il_ était un garçon qui se remarquait dans la foule. Cheveux blonds, yeux verts océan, physique délicat, peau pale, et brillant. Le garçon serein portait les mêmes vêtements tribaux bleus que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, à York Shin.

'_Le Type à la Chaine.'_

Kuroro observa le garçon, derrière son journal. Le type à la chaine était assis avec un angle oblique, tournant le dos à Kuroro et était en train de commander sa nourriture avec désinvolture. Manifestement, il était inconscient de l'examen minutieux dont il était l'objet.

L'homme continua à regarder le Kuruta qui commençait son repas tranquillement. Kuroro observait le garçon, l'évaluant silencieusement. C'était ce garçon qui l'avait obligé à passer par tout cela. Au lieu de le tuer, le garçon l'avait rendu impuissant en ligotant son cœur avec une flèche de nen matérialisée, qui le tuerait instantanément s'il en brisait les conditions.

'_Impressionnant_.' Un unique Kuruta avait été le tout premier à soumettre l'effroyable chef du Genei Ryodan. Quand Uvoguine avait été tué, Kuroro avait imaginé leur ennemi comme un homme terrifiant. Pas ce garçon qu'il avait confondu avec une fille au premier coup d'œil. Vu son aspect, le Kuruta ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Juste un garçon dont les expressions, les actions et les pensées étaient bien trop matures pour son âge. Qui aurait cru que le renommé leader du Genei Ryodan serait restreint par un membre de la tribu des Kuruta, qui étaient bien connus pour leur nature pacifique.

'_J'imagine que c'est comme ça que marche la soif de vengeance. J'ai du mal à comprendre ça. '_Kuroro se demanda si le Kuruta était à sa poursuite. Le Kuruta devait avoir senti le moment où son nen avait été effacé. Mais était-ce possible que le garçon connaisse sa position, et à cette vitesse ? _'Bon, un seul moyen de le savoir'_. L'homme se leva de son siège, prit son plat de nourriture qui lui avait été apporté un bon moment avant et se dirigea vers le garçon. Il demanda, « Ce siège est libre ? »

Le Kuruta était imprudent. Il avait l'habitude de fermer les yeux pendant qu'il mangeait, une attitude qui paraissait être celle de la plupart des personnes cools et insouciantes de leurs environnement. Il acquiesça juste avant de reconnaitre la voix : cette voix riche et profonde… ferme et glaciale. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent soudainement alors que l'homme avait déjà pris le siège et posé son plat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? » La chaise tomba par terre derrière lui, Kurapika fermement planté sur ses pieds, surplombant et regardant fixement l'homme assis devant lui, sans vraiment y croire. Son cri et le son de la chaise renversée étaient suffisants pour qu'un silence de mort se fasse dans la foule. Ils tournèrent un regard surpris vers lui.

Le visage de Kuroro ne montra qu'une surprise innocente et il répondit, « Je mange… ? » Avant de s'excuser auprès des personnes qui les regardaient. « Ne lui en voulez pas d'avoir été très surpris de revoir un très vieil ami. ». Puis il se retourna vers le garçon, le pointant du doigt, « Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir, et nous pourrons bavarder sur quelques sujets évocateurs. »

Kurapika laissa s'échapper un léger grognement alors qu'il prenait mieux conscience de la situation. Il s'obligea à s'arranger, à se calmer lui-même et retourna sur sa chaine.

« C'est surprenant… Tu t'assois tranquillement ? ». L'homme commença à manger son repas.' _Donc il n'était pas après moi. Il ne devait pas avoir prévu de me voir ici. Le monde est trop grand pour un petit Kuruta…_'

Kurapika lui lança un regard venimeux. « Tu ne peux pas faire quoi que ce soit de toute manière, tant que tu subis mes règles ». Le garçon l'averti.

Kuroro s'arrêta et plissa les yeux, il posa sa fourchette. '_Donc ça signifie qu'il ne le sait pas ? Comment est-ce possible ?_' Il spécula. Il avait déjà réessayé d'utiliser son nen et il était toujours vivant. Même s'il n'avait pas eu de contacts avec ses camarades pour le moment… Mais ça ne pouvait pas être qu'il doive rompre l'ensemble des règles pour que la Chaine du Jugement s'active. Il devait comprendre…

L'homme fit signe au garçon. Kurapika le reçu comprenant ce qu'il signifiait. Les deux payèrent leurs additions avant de sortir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il se faisait tard. Le soleil lui-même s'était fixé sur l'horizon, juste derrière l'océan, disparaissant du ciel avec des groupes de mouettes planant et piaillant.

Le chef des Araignées guida le garçon choisissant un chemin jusqu'à un coin reculé de la ville. Le jeune ne détourna pas le regard du dos de l'homme dont il suivait les pas, gardant une certaine distance. Il étudiait l'homme. Ce dernier ne portait plus son manteau noir à fourrure avec la croix inversée derrière ; à la place, il portait seulement une chemise noire à manches longues et un pantalon. Son apparence physique semblait la même, avec les cheveux noirs comme du jais lissés en arrière et le tatouage sur son front.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une sombre et large allée que l'homme se retourna pour faire face au garçon. Les deux avaient leurs yeux fixés sur l'autre, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse un geste ou ne parle.

Kurapika savait que ce jour arriverait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt. Il était resté suffisamment calme en entendant les avertissements de Killua sur les chances pour que le nen imposé à Kuroro Lucifer soit effacé. Mais voir réellement l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus était une toute autre paire de manche. Finalement, l'irritation de Kurapika chassa son malaise. C'était l'homme qui l'avait interpelé et l'avait fait sortir et maintenant il restait juste debout ici, le regardant et attendant. Il jouait avec ses nerfs.

Kuroro sourit alors qu'il remarqua que le garçon était en train de perdre son calme. Ce qui était son but. Quand le garçon était en rage il ne pouvait pas garder sa prudence et son contrôle de lui. Kuroro pensait déjà à un moyen de tromper le garçon pour obtenir quelques réponses.

« J'imagine que tu voyage à la recherche des yeux de ton clan ? »

« … »

«Tu n'en a trouvé aucun, je parie? »

"…!"

Kuroro eut un petit sourire satisfait à la réponse qu'il avait soutiré au garçon.

«Je suis à la rechercher d'un effaceur de nen, comme tu dois déjà le savoir ».

Kurapika plissa les yeux. Il se demanda pourquoi l'homme lui disait cela. Mais les déclarations précédentes l'avait laissé en colère ce qui le rendait incapable de déchiffrer la réelle signification cachée derrière ces mots. Alors il renvoya à l'homme ses paroles sarcastiques. «Comme c'est dommage pour toi… Je vois que tu n'en a pas encore trouvé. »

'_Parfait de ce côté-là, c'était exactement ce que je voulais savoir'_ Il semblait que le type à la chaine ne savait pas que le nen avait été effacé. La question du pourquoi… pourrait être posée plus tard. _'Maintenant, il n'y a pas de petit gamins en jeu, plus d'otages ou de marchandages'._ Kuroro s'approcha lentement mais surement. «Tu ne penses pas que notre précédente rencontre s'est terminée de façon un peu abrupte ? »

Kurapika se mit en garde « Ne soit pas idiot. Tu ne peux pas utiliser le nen.»

Kuroro sentit quelque chose bouger dans son estomac. Il était sûr par l'enfer que le garçon devait vraiment le vouloir mort… maintenant. Pourquoi éviter le combat? Serait-ce parce que le garçon croyait qu'il serait sans défenses sans le nen ? Alors… cela signifiait que le garçon ne voulait pas combattre un homme sans défense, et ce même si il savait que cet homme était responsable de la mort de son clan ?

'_C'est déconcertant.' _

L'homme ferma les yeux et passa une main derrière sa tête, laissant s'échapper un long soupir. « Ne soit pas téméraire. J'ai tué des gens à mains nues même sans le nen. » Il fit une pause. « C'est comme ça que j'ai procédé avec les vieux, les femmes, et les enfants de ton clan Kuruta. Extirper leurs yeux ne nécessitait absolument pas de nen »

A peine la phrase était-elle finie que l'enfer se déchaîna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro ne comprenait vraiment pas le garçon qui lui faisait face. Le jeune haletait, transpirait et saignait, tout comme Kuroro lui-même. Le garçon avait déjà utilisé le nen, mais Kuroro se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas à ses pleines capacités. Et majoritairement, ils s'étaient engagés dans un combat à main contre mains, juste après que les yeux du garçon aient virés à l'écarlate à l'instant même où Kuroro lançait sa monstrueuse provocation.

L'homme était certain d'avoir le dessus maintenant. Il s'était rendu compte que le garçon était réellement un très bon combattant, mais pas aussi bon que lui au combat à mains nues. Il savait un peu grâce à Hisoka que le garçon avait toujours combattu avec des épées. Mais Kuroro avait grandi dans un lieu où il avait dû pour survivre se battre, lutter et se défendre… Il était plus qu'habitué à rester vivant sans rien pour le protéger.

« Pas mal », le complimenta Kuroro. « Mais pas encore suffisant. Arrête de restreindre ton nen, utilise le si tu veux me tuer ». Lui ordonna l'homme. » Tu es en train de perdre. Ton sens de l'équité et de la justice ne t'aidera pas à rester vivant. »

Kurapika grinça seulement des dents. Il aurait voulu répondre qu'il se battait déjà à ses pleines capacités. Mais l'homme qu'il combattait était diaboliquement rapide. L'idée de le tuer était tentante mais, cette fois encore, il se rappela comme il se sentait après avoir tué quelqu'un.

Kuroro laissa s'échapper un soupir. «Peut-être que si j'utilise mon nen…. Alors tu commenceras vraiment à utiliser le tien aussi. » Comme attendu, le Kuruta haleta incrédule en entendant cela. L'homme libera son aura bleu mauve, exhibant son nen.

« Comment…? » lâcha Kurapika, les yeux écarquillés. Il savait que c'était possible, mais il aurait dû le savoir si son nen avait été effacé.

« Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir moi, c'est pourquoi tu ne t'en doutait absolument pas. » Les yeux de Kuroro s'attardèrent sur sa propre aura avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Kuruta. « Mais je trouverais ça plus tard…. Quand ta vie aura pris fin. »

Kurapika raffermit sa prise sur ses chaines immédiatement, se préparant pour un second round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le combat fut bien plus court cette fois. Kurapika réalisa que son combat avec Ubogin n'était rien comme avec le chef lui-même. Kuroro était capable d'esquiver tous les mouvements de la Jail Chaine qu'il effectuait. Il avait approximativement zero pour cent de chance de gagner. Et plus encore, il était conscient qu'il risquait fort de ne pas s'en sortir… vivant.

Les mots de Kuroro lui revirent à l'esprit. Il n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer l'homme, même sans son nen. Kurapika fut soudain projeté hors de ses pensées quand un puissant coup de poing rencontra son estomac. Il tomba à genoux, penché en avant et crachant du sang. Sa tête, tout comme son regard n'étaient plus dirigés que vers le sol. Il pouvait voir goutter le sang et la sueur. Ses mains seules, maintenant poing serrés, l'empêchaient de tomber plus bas.

« Je suis déçu. Je pensais que tu étais meilleur que ça, pour avoir été le premier à me capturer et m'avoir enchainé ensuite. » Kuroro s'approcha du garçon, le surplombant sans émotions. Il se pencha et souleva le menton du garçon pour qu'il lui fasse face. La rage brutale lisible dans les yeux couleur flamme ricocha sur les pupilles noires et impitoyables.

'_Quelle obstination'_ pensa Kuroro, et il déclara à voix haute. « Ce sont les plus beau, comparés à tous les autres Kurutas. Donc, je prendrais tes yeux, en même temps que ta tête. »

Se sentant menacé, Kurapika se tira brusquement hors de la main de l'Araignée. Il bondit en arrière et échoua à se redresser. Il préférait aller en enfer que lui donner ce qui devait n'appartenir qu'à lui… qu'à son clan. Mais l'homme était déjà devant lui lorsqu'il se releva. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir maintenant était une main arriver en flèche, droit sur sa gorge.

Cependant….

Il était rapide, mais Kuroro fut capable de s'arrêter, empêchant sa main d'aller plus loin vers le cou du Kuruta et d'éviter le coup que le garçon lui envoya au même moment. « Trop lent. » Il se permit de faire un commentaire avant d'envoyer un coup puissant dans l'estomac du garçon, forçant Kurapika à s'agenouiller sur le sol après avoir titubé quelques instants.

Une fois encore, Kuroro inclina la tête pour regarder le garçon s'efforcer de se relever, sans succès. Et il s'effondra pour ne plus bouger pour la seconde fois. Kuroro, debout à coté, repris son attitude et observa le Kuruta inconscient. _'Mais qu'est ce ça pouvait bien être ?'_L'homme leva ses mains jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine, juste à côté de son cœur. _'Je l'ai sentie… la chaine de nen… était activée…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Dan…chou ? » Sharnalk parla avec hésitation alors qu'il répondait au téléphone qui affichait le nom de Kuroro sur l'écran. A peine avaient ils entendus le mot "Danchou » que les Araignées avaient simultanément tournés leur attention sur lui.

« Sharnalk. »Il y eut une pause puis un soupir de soulagement. « Enfin. »

« Danchou ! Où es-tu !? Le nen du type à la chaine a été efface?" le questionna Sharnalk précipitamment. Ses camarades Araignées étaient déjà à ses côtés : Machi, Nobunaga, et Phinks tournèrent leurs oreilles près de l'appareil. Franklin, Shizuku, et Feitan debout derrière les quatre écoutaient la conversation attentivement pendant que Korutopi et Bonorenof regardaient depuis leurs places.

« Oui, ce maudit nen a été éliminé. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé, je pense qu'il n'est pas totalement parti… Même si j'ai déjà brisé les deux règles. » Répondit calmement Kuroro.

«Je n'ai pas l'impression de comprendre, Danchou. Mais tu viens nous retrouver ? Nous sommes encore à York Shin » Demanda Sharnalk, plein d'espoir.

« …Ok… Je serais là dans deux ou trois jours. » Une pause «Et… je ramène aussi le type à la chaine. »

« Quoi !? » Sharnalk resta interdit tout comme Machi, Nobunaga et Phinks qui ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Je vous expliquerait plus tard. Mais je l'ai ici avec moi. »

« Mais… il est dangereux. Tu es sur que tout ira bien ? »

"Je l'emmène. Hisoka est aussi avec moi. Je vous verrais à York Shin les gars. » Sur ces paroles, la communication fut coupée.

Ses camarades pressèrent Sharnalk de question après qu'il eut posé l'appareil. Il soupira et fit un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. « Danchou revient… » Entendant ça les yeux de chacun s'illuminèrent, avant de sourciller lorsque Sharnalk ajouta, « …avec le type à la chaine. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il se sentait quelque peu engourdi, en dépit de la pluie froide qui le trempait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il vit vaguement des choses loin en dessous de lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger : tout son corps était paralysé. Mais pourquoi se déplaçait-il dans les airs avec une telle vitesse ?

Kurapika finit par se rendre compte que quelqu'un le transportait sur son épaule, mais la douleur dans son estomac et le sentiment d'engourdissement qu'il ressentait l'empêchèrent de réagir immédiatement. Puis, toute la mémoire des derniers évènements lui revint. Il se battait contre Kuroro, le chef des Araignées et devait avoir perdu. Et puis… après ça…

« Enfin réveillé ? » lui demanda une voix froide. Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, Kurapika tourna brusquement la tête vers son côté gauche et vit le chef des Araignées ; son visage impénétrable lui rendit son regard.

Des gouttes de pluie coulèrent dans les yeux du Kuruta. Il pleuvait, tout comme le jour de leur première rencontre. Et pour le moment, ils se déplaçaient vers ce qui semblait être une métropole très familière dans la nuit, York Shin City. L'homme se déplaçait d'un toit à l'autre des buildings. Et avec une vitesse inhumaine, Kurapika pouvait à peu près supposer qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville. Kuroro avait le tenait fermement par la taille et il tressaillit légèrement entre les mains de celui qui l'avait capturé.

'_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?'_ se demanda il quelques instants _'Ah… oui…. Je suis tombé…. et je suis me suis fait capturer?'_ Il se mit à chercher dans sa mémoire, et se remémora les derniers évènements.

X

Les jours précédents, il s'était senti épuisé et abattu. Sa vision était trouble et son corps incapable de bouger, alors même qu'il désirait plus que faire partir les mains qui se glissaient sous ses vêtements, à la recherche de quelque chose. L'homme devant lui lui prit son portefeuille et l'instant suivant, sa licence de Hunter sorti de son champ de vision. Puis il s'éloigna un moment avant de revenir. _«Un Hunter de la Black List, hein ? Tu es devenu hunter dans le but de pourchasser les Araignées, impressionnant. »_

Apres ça, il vit Hisoka en train de parler avec le chef des Araignées. Kurapika frissonna involontairement lorsque le bouffon braqua son regard sur lui, juste avant de partir.

Il estima qu'il devait être dans un dirigeable. L'homme devant lui parlait au téléphone, à propos du «point faible du type à la chaine ».

X

A ce moment-là Kurapika se déroba. En parlant de sa 'faiblesse', il était certain que le chef des Araignées devait maintenant le savoir. Puisqu'il avait senti à l'époque la mort de Pakunoda, cela signifiait qu'elle devait déjà en avoir informé ses compagnons. En y pensant, il commença à se sentir encore plus menacé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fit un effort pour se tirer hors de la poigne de l'homme.

«Arrête de lutter, c'est inutile. Tu es paralysé, » expliqua Kuroro. «Une personne normale ne devrait pas être capable de bouger du tout avec cette drogue, pas plus que de se réveiller moins d'une heure après mon coup. Mais tu t'es réveillé et te déplace de temps en temps. Ce dois être dû à ta forte volonté.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ? Où est ce que… tu m'emmène ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix rauque alors qu'il se sentait lui-même à nouveau sombre dans les ténèbres. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me … tue pas ? » Sa voix devint de plus en plus faible alors qu'il glissait lentement vers l'inconscience.

« …. »

'_Parce que je ne peux pas… pour le moment…'_

Kuroro était une personne qui savait toujours exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et il ferait tout son possible pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas à répondre à la question de Kurapika puisque le garçon avait perdu conscience. Mais il était certain que ce serait l'enfer pour tout expliquer à ses camarades.

'_Non gamin. La question est plutôt pourquoi ne m'a tu pas tué toi quand tu en a eu l'occasion ?'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Il se dirigea jusqu'à des immeubles abandonnés localisé quelque part dans la banlieue de York Shin. La plupart des Ryodan se précipitèrent à ses coté dès qu'ils le virent approcher de l'entrée, tandis que les autre demeuraient à distance, sans pouvoir cacher leur satisfaction du retour de leur chef. Les neuf étaient là, l'attendant. Ils commencèrent à l'interroger sur comment il allait mais étaient déroutés par le paquet bleu qu'ils apercevaient dans les bras de Kuroro.

Tous ses camarades excepté Shizuku et Bonorenof se figerent en realisant seulement à ce moment-là les cheveux blonds et les vêtements tribaux dudit paquet.

«Alors tu as vraiment ramené l'utilisateur de chaine !? » Nobunaga s'approcha en contenant visiblement son mauvais caractère. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Kuroro leva l'une de ses mains libres en faisant signe à l'homme d'épée de s'arrêter.

« Recule, Nobunaga ». Lui ordonna affablement Kuroro alors qu'il se tournait légèrement sur le côté, le corps du type à la chaine toujours dans ses bras, de manière à rester bloquer complètement le chemin entre ses camarades qui approchaient et son prisonnier. «Je vais vous expliquer ». Il se baissa et déposa le type à la chaine en position assise contre l'un des débris, s'assurant presque négligemment que la tête du garçon ne heurtait pas le sol.

«C'est ce mec? Il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait battre Ubogin. » Commenta Phinks, et les autres semblaient l'approuver.

« Il a l'air si…. Féminin. » Ajouta Franklin, et les autres une fois encore avaient apparemment la même opinion.

'_C'est bien pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'il était une fille au début.'_ Kuroro baissa son regard sur le garçon. _' Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, ce ne sont pas mes yeux qui m'ont trompés… c'est toi.'_

« Alors, quelle est l'histoire, Danchou ? » Lança Machi qui n'était pas intéressée par les traits féminins de l'utilisateur de chaines.

«Une histoire longue et compliquée. Comme vous l'avez sans doute tous appris de la mémoire de Pakunoda, j'ai voyagé vers l'est à la recherche d'un effaceur de nen. Je n'en ai pas trouvé, mais vous oui, et Hisoka me l'a amené. » A ce moment, Kuroro fit une pause. « En parlant d'Hisoka, il est déjà arrivé? »

Ses camarades secouèrent la tête et Sharnalk demanda. « Tu t'es battu contre lui ? »

«Ca devra attendre encore un peu. J'ai dû m'occuper du type à la chaine d'abords. Hisoka semblait assez désappointé mais il a dit qu'il serait là ». répondit le chef des Araignées d'un ton morne.

« Evitons le sujet » Machi ferma les yeux ennuyé qu'on mentionne un certain bouffon.

Alors que les pensées de de Kuroro se tournaient vers une autre absente, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'endroit où des fleurs et des bougies étaient posée dans un coin de la pièce, en dessous d'une croix en bois inversée. Le chef des Araignées se leva et se dirigeât dans cette direction. Sharnalk lui avait dit au téléphone que Pakunoda était morte apres avoir revellé l'identité du type à la chaine.

« Alors, c'est ici que Paku est morte… » Kuroro s'arreta et ferma les yeux, restant silencieusement devant la tombe pendant un long moment, dos à ses camarades. _'Elle aurait dû attendre'._

« Danchou… » L'appela Sharnalk, brisant le silence.

Kuroro se retourna, faisant face à ses compagnons, son visage vide de toute expression. «On ne peut rien y faire. Sa mort ne sera pas gaspillée de toute manière. Nous avons des choses à régler. »

« Donc qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé après ça? » Redemanda Machi.

Kuroro demanda un siège puis continua. «Effacer ce satané nen fut une réussite, grâce à la vie d'Abengane. J'ai convoqué mon nen immediatement et j'étais encore vivant. Et puis j'ai rencontré le type à la chaine dans la cité Attique… par hasard. »

« Par hasard!? Tu es sur qu'il n'était pas justement à ta poursuite !? » L'interrompit Nobunaga?

'_C'est vrai… il y avait une chance sur un million, peut être… le destin?'_ Kuroro se tourna brusquement vers le corps inconscient avant de revenir à ses camarades. « Non… il était bien trop choqué de me voir. Puis je l'ai forcé à me combattre. »

« Forcé !? » Le samouraï l'interrompit encore et Machi lui adressa un regard noir.

«Il ne voulait pas se battre au début, pensant que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon nen. Nous avons surtout combattus à mains nues, alors j'ai dévoilé mon nen, il était choqué, et n'avait plus aucune garde. J'ai bien faillit le tuer. Mais au moment même où je m'apprêtais à lui trancher la gorge. »Il pointa son doigt juste à côté de son cœur. « Je l'ai sentie qui était activée ; la Chaine du Jugement. Quand nous combattions, j'utilisais le gyou, juste au cas où, et je l'ai senti au moment précis où je m'apprêtais à le tuer. »

Les chuchotements de ses camarades résonnèrent à travers la large pièce. « Comment… »

«J'y ai réfléchit tout le long du trajet pour venir jusqu'ici. Parce que je l'avais tué, la solution s'est présentée d'elle-même. Il m'a fallu me soumettre à deux conditions. L'effaceur de nen à efface victorieusement ces deux conditions. Mais… le nen lui-même demeure… C'est ce que j'en ai conclu. »

Chacun arborait une mine déconcertée. Puis Sharnalk fut le premier à taper son poing dans sa paume. « Ok! C'est la même chose que dans certains cas rares. Nous savons que Danchou risquait aussi de mourir si Kurapika mourrait à cause du nen qui l'enchainait. Abengane à seulement effacé les deux conditions mais pas le nen lui-même. Ce qui signifie que même si les deux conditions ont été supprimées, Danchou peut toujours mourir si Kurapika meurt à cause de son profond ressentiment qui resterait sous la forme d'un nen haineux, libre de toutes restrictions. »

« Donc sa haine envers Danchou serait le nen lui-même qui continue de rester, et non les conditions qui ont été éliminées. Il n'y a pas d'exemples dans le passé mais qui sait si ce Kuruta ne pourrait pas être le premier dans l'histoire, » compléta Phinks.

«Ce qui signifie…. Que je ne peux pas le tuer maintenant, ou je mourrais également. » Conclut Kuroro. Cette déclaration fut suivie des marmonnements stressés de ses camarades.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de lui? » demanda Machi.

« Nous le gardons ; il est impuissant parmi nous, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen d'éliminer complétement son nen, » répondit Kuroro.

"Et, si son nen perdure à cause de son ressentiment profondément ancré, alors si nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'il haïsse moins Danchou, c'est possible que son maudit nen disparaisse totalement ? » Demanda naïvement Shizuku, attirant les regards estomaqués de tout le monde.

Kuroro laissa s'échapper un léger gloussement. «C'est vrai, mais c'est la dernière chose qui risque d'arriver sur Terre. De toute manière…. » Kuroro leva ses mains jusqu'à ses lèvres, un geste bien connu de ses camarades lorsqu'il réfléchissait à un sujet important. «Ses pouvoir sont très utiles. Je parie que nous avons perdu de nombreux objets et de l'argent pour effacer ce nen, il nous faut les récupérer rapidement. Sa chaine chercheuse pourra faire ce travail… »

« Alors… ? »Demanda Sharnalk même s'il avait en fait quelques indices sur où les menait cette discussion. Machi, bien sûr, avait l'intuition de ce qui allait arriver.

Mais avant qu'une nouvelle discussion soit entamée…

«Il se réveille ». Avec ces trois mois que prononça Shizuku en désignant le Kuruta, la pièce tomba soudainement dans un silence de mort. Et exactement trois seconde plus tard, la pièce spacieuse était remplie de bruit forts et de bavardages.

Sharnalk jeta un coup d'œil aux yeux de son chef pendant qu'il regardait attentivement le Kuruta. Sharnalk pensait que son Danchou devait s'intéresser à la façon dont le garçon réagirait en se réveillant et en découvrant la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il était.

« Je l'ai drogué ; il ne pas bouger assez pour nous attaquer. » Il dirigea sur ses camarades des yeux avertisseurs, particulièrement à Nobunaga.. «Ne le blessez pas. »

Finalement, Kurapika était complètement redevenu conscient, Kuroro observant avec amusement son visage choqué. Le Kuruta chancela sur ses jambes et fini par trébucher sur le côté, s'appuyant à des décombres pour se soutenir. Puis le blond se redressa soudainement, balayant du regard le grand espace, la confusion inscrite sur tout son visage pale alors qu'il regardait ceux qui l'entourait avec comme une aura fatale. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux avaient des visages familiers qu'il se souvenait avoir vu dans les papiers de la Mafia. Ses yeux étaient déjà rouges lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la personne la plus proche de lui, le chef des Araignées.

Il se dit que la raison pour laquelle Kuroro ne l'avait pas tué auparavant était que ce batard voulait qu'il souffre en ces lieux aux mains de ses camarades. Son instinct lui souffla qu'il n'en sortirait jamais vivant. Mais il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et au moins, il en emporterait avec lui, un surtout en particulier.

« Ne fait rien de stupide. Tu sais que tu n'as pas la moindre chance de réussir. » Kuroro se leva sur ses pieds, regardant le Kuruta extenué. «Je préférerais que tu ne meurs pas juste maintenant. ». Mais il semblait que le garçon, sur le point d'exploser, ne l'entendait plus.

« …Araignées… Je vous tuerais… » Chacun des mots étaient lâchés à travers des dents serrées tandis que les mains de Kurapika se préparaient avec difficultés à utiliser ses chaines.

Kuroro s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour en dire plus. Mais avant que quiconque sache ce qui se passait, le visage du chef des Araignées était déjà maculé par le sang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toutes les Araignées regardèrent la scène avec incrédulité. C'avait été rapide. Le Kuruta avait directement envoyé sa chaine à la manière d'un coup de fouet qui aurait pu traverser la gorge de leur Danchou si ce dernier n'avait pas esquivé.

Kurapika laissa apparaitre sa déception juste avant que ses poignets ne soit violement ramené dans son dos. C'était Feitan. « Tu vas trop loin, gamin. »

Kuroro leva une main vers son visage, et la passa sur sa joue gauche. Il remarqua le sang sur sa main, la coupure était profonde. Il souriait presque intérieurement, mais pourquoi il souriait, il n'en avait aucune idée. '_Quel garçon impétueux. Sa rancune est si forte.'_

«Casser son bras ne le tuera pas. » Feitan gronda alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur les poignets du garçon.

«Feitan ! » Kuroro hausa la voix d'un ton désapprobateur. «Tu ne m'a pas entendu quand j'ai ordonné à tout le monde, ce qui t'inclut aussi, de ne pas l'attaquer sur le champ ? »

'_Hein ?'_ Kurapika se demandait ce qui se cachait derrière ces paroles.

« Sharnalk, prend la place de Feitan, » ordonna le chef des Araignées à l'expert en technologies. Sharnalk attrapa les mains du captif à la place de Feitan qui fit un pas sur le côté avec un sifflement.

« Maintenant écoutez… » Kuroro avait retrouvé sa position, laissant couler le sang sans s'en préoccuper. «Comme vous pouvez le voir… le type à la chaine est capable de ce genre d'exploits. Avec son type de nen très particulier, sa chaine chercheuse peut localiser les objets perdus et son Holy Chaine peut soigner les blessures. Et je parie qu'il y a mieux encore…. » Il fit une pause comme pour souligner l'importance de sa prochaine déclaration. «Je le veut dorénavant dans le Genei Ryodan. Ses pouvoirs nous seront utiles et pourront nous donner un coup de main. »

Comme Kuroro s'y attendait, même une seule protestation de la part d'un certain samouraï tête brulée pouvait être l'enfer à gérer, sans mentionner les quatre autres qui constituaient l'opposition : Machi, Phinks, Feitan, et Franklin. Les quatre derniers qui étaient Sharnalk, Shizuku, Korutopi et Bonorenof demeuraient seulement silencieux, réfléchissant probablement à leur propres avis.

« Comment dire, Danchou. C'est plus… un pressentiment. » Machi fit une grimace

Kuroro savait que ses pressentiments n'étaient pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et demanda. «C'est aussi mauvais que ça ? »

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se firent un léger mouvement convulsif.. «Ce n'est pas… si mauvais. Mais il nous influencera fortement...» Elle fit une pause, s'agitant sans s'arrêter, réfléchissant. « … je suppose. »

Nobunaga la dévisagea, maintenant il savait que les intuitions de sa camarade n'étaient pas fausses. Plus tôt elle lui avait dit que leur Danchou _pourrait_ vouloir l'utilisateur de chaine dans leur groupe. Et maintenant, la situation le prouvait.

« Sa présence ici peut menacer ta vie, Danchou, » averti Phinks.

«Après tout, il est celui qui a battu Ubo. » ajouta Franklin. Feitan ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, lançant un million de protestations.

Ensuite Kuroro se tourna vers les cinq autres qui semblaient se soumettre à son avis, ou au moins ne pas avoir d'objections. Sharnalk haussa les épaules. « Si c'est ce que tu as décidé, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer maintenant de toute manière, pas plus que nous ne pouvons le laisser en liberté. » Shizuku approuva ; de même que Korutopi et Bonorenof.

« Donc… cinq contre cinq. » Le chef des Araignées porta une main à son menton.

« C'est six contre cinq, espèce de batard. » Kuroro se tourna vers celui qui parlait. « Je m'y oppose » prononça avec réticence le Kuruta. Durant toute l'agitation, avec les protestations véhémentes de Nobunaga et la désapprobation des autres, le Kuruta n'avait pas participé lui-même, mais seulement parce qu'il était en train de bouillir silencieusement. «Qu' est-ce que diable vous les Araignées attendez-vous réellement de moi de toute manière ? Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que vous rejoindre. »

Une fois encore, Sharnalk et même Machi maintenant perçurent un sourire amusé sur le visage de leur Danchou. Il semblait souvent avoir cette expression depuis son retour : chaque fois que le sauvage Kuruta agissait de façon téméraire.

«Tu n'as pas compris la gravité de la situation n'est-ce pas? » Kuroro posa ses yeux sur le garçon. « Tu n'es pas de taille contre nous. Et de toute manière que tu le veuille ou non, je te ferais entrer parmi les Araignées. »Il se tourna vers ses compagnons. « Les bras et les jambes suivent les ordres. Si je le présente de cette manière, est ce que quelqu'un veut encore s'y opposer ? »

Avec ça, il ne resta plus que Nobunaga. Le samouraï ne put que leur adresser un regard vide avant de beugler. « Cet utilisateur de chaîne a tué Uvo !!! »

Kuroro ferma les yeux, se sentant comme légèrement irrité. Franklin, qui était fatigué de maintenir un samouraï belliqueux et voulait éviter à son Danchou de perdre son calme, fini par l'assommer. Ses camarades le regardèrent et soupirèrent d'ennuis, discutant entre eux. « Pas de doutes ce type était le meilleurs ami d'Uvo ; on aurait dit un vieux couple. »

'_Alors c'était de ce type que Gon parlait ? Celui qui avait pleuré pour la mort de ce Géant ?' _Remarqua presque inconsciemment Kurapika.

« Franklin, je m'apprêtait à te demander de le faire. Je m'occuperais de Nobunaga plus tard. Maintenant… » Il regarda le Kuruta, ses yeux habituellement paresseux apparaissaient menaçant. « Rejoins nous… ou meurt. »

« Meurs, » Kurapika répondit sèchement, sans même prendre une seconde pour réfléchir. Plutôt bruler en enfer que rejoindre le Ryodan.

Kuroro poussa un long soupir. Il aurait pu faire comme le voulait le garçon si seulement sa propre vie n'avait pas été soumise au nen.. Il devait essayer d'une autre manière. «Korutopi, les yeux sont encore là? »

A la mention des _yeux_, Kurapika se glaça. _'Ça ne peut pas être…' _

L'homme au visage balayé par les cheveux bleue acquiesça et disparu dans le coin de la pièce. Apres un bref moment de silence inquiétant, Korutopi reapparu avec un petit container en verre, avec une paire d'yeux couleur flamme flottant à l'intérieur. Il le passa à son chef.

« Ceci-, » Kuroro montra le container, »-est la véritable pair d'yeux Kuruta. Celle que tu as vu et que les Nostrad ont remportés à la vente aux enchere à York Shin était la replique crée par le nen de Korutopi. » Revela Kuroro avec un air de suffisance dans la voix.

Les tremblements de Kurapika étaient évidents, ses propres pupilles écarlates s'assombrissant pour l'occasion. Il ferma ses poings, haïssant d'avoir à supporter la vue des pupilles de son clan dans la griffe de l'Araignée. C'est vrai qu'auparavant, même en croyant qu'elles étaient vraies, il les avait données à Néon Nostrad quand les circonstances l'y avait obligé. Laisser les pupilles de son clan aux soins d'une enfant gâtée et egocentrique était une chose, mais les voir aux mains du fléau de son existence en était une autre.

Donne les moi," gronda Kurapika.

« Rejoins-nous,» insista Kuroro. » Et tu ne voudrais pas savoir où sont les pupilles de ton clan? Je suis celui qui les a vendues au marché noir. Je devrais avoir plus d'indices que toi. » Voyant l'hésitation du garçon, Kuroro fit un autre geste. Il ouvrit lentement le container et attrapa le morceau humain qu'il contenait. Il sorti un œil et le tint entre ses doigts. Les yeux de Kurapika s'agrandirent.

«J'écrase cette chose ici et maintenant si tu décline mon offre encore une fois. » Sa voix froide fit l'effet d'un couteau dans le cœur de Kurapika. «Fait ton choix… dernier des Kuruta. »

XxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Beta reader : tigrou19. (Si si on le remercie, sinon il y aurait encore pas mal de fautes ;) )

Les prénoms de Kurotopi et Uvoguine ont été corrigés dans le chapitre un.

Chapitre 2 : Toit

Nobunaga, qui s'était réveillé et n'avait pas vu de Kuruta dans son champ de vision, était capable de se contrôler un petit peu mieux. Cependant, son visage tiqua quand on lui dit que l'objet de son ressentiment était dans le bâtiment, à l'étage.

« Danchou, juste une question. » Le samouraï se leva.

Danchou acquiesça, lui faisant signe de continuer.

« Avant, à York Shin, tu avais mentionné que je pourrais le tuer. Une fois que ça sera sûr que tu es libre de son nen, je pourrais toujours le tuer ? »

Kuroro hésita un moment, et puis laissa paraitre un sourire doux. « Bien sur.»

« Mais… Danchou. Il devait vraiment être l'un d'entre nous ? Nous le tenons captif, il est un prisonnier. Donc il n'y a qu'à l'utiliser. »

« C'est plus simple de cette manière. » Le chef des Araignées leva trois doigts pour souligner ses déclarations. « Premièrement, comme je l'ai dit, ses pouvoirs sont utiles. Nous avons perdu Uvoguine et Pakunoda ; il nous faut des remplaçants. Deuxièmement, si nous ne pouvons en faire l'un des nôtres, nous n'avons qu'à le tuer après ; bien sur je devrais voler son pouvoir d'abord. Troisièmement, ce qui découle du secondement, s'il doit être tué, je prendrais ses yeux. Vous savez ô combien les pupilles des Kuruta ont de la valeur. Les personnes en dehors de cette pièce seront stupéfaites s'ils apprennent qu'il y a une autre paire de pupilles en plus des 36 paires d'yeux qu'ils pensent exister. »

Les Araignées baillèrent. Pour eux, la dernière déclaration était vraiment typique de leur Danchou habituel. '_Donc si les choses vont trop loin, il coupera la tête du garçon et en fera un trésor ou la vendra au marché noir.'_

Nobunaga faisait toujours la grimace comme s'il avait une écharde dans le pied. Kuroro lui sourit d'une façon convaincante.

« Pourquoi t'en faire, Nobunaga ? Tu sais qu'il n'a pas une chance contre nous. Crois-moi ; il ne nous attaquera jamais, parce que les Araignées s'en prendraient à ses amis s'il le faisait. » Apres cette déclaration, Kuroro adressa à Nobunaga un autre regard d'avertissement. « Mais n'envisage pas non plus de lui nuire, il peut aussi contre attaquer s'il s'agit de self défense. C'est une condition pour laquelle il peut au moins négocier. »

Le samouraï ne pouvait simplement pas éviter de donner des signes d'impatience.

« Pense à ça, Nobu. C'est l'un des moyens de se venger. En faire l'un des nôtres fera de sa vie un enfer. Il en souffrira plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre. La mort est trop facile, trop confortable. » Indiqua Kuroro, et cette fois, il attendit patiemment la réaction de son camarade.

« …Tssh, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse te faire changer d'avis de toute manière. Si nous le laissons hors de notre vue, ta vie serait en suspens, et nous détestons avoir l'impression que les Araignées ont perdues leur chef. » Marmonna le samouraï.

Kuroro, tout comme les autres, soupira de soulagement en voyant que la discussion semblait toucher à sa fin.

« Et… Une dernière chose. Combien avons-nous perdu ? Je parie que nous avons perdu un maximum en payant l'effaceur de nen ? » Kuroro soulevait un autre problème.

« C'est vrai, Danchou, nous n'avons plus beaucoup. » répondit Phinks.

« Nous devrons bientôt voler de nouveau » conclut le chef de Araignées, et puis il se tourna vers l'ensemble de ses camarades. « Bien, cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous, tous. Je viendrai avec quelques plans demain. » Puis il quitta simplement la pièce.

Le mot 'merci' n'avait jamais été prononcé entre le leader et ses camarades. Ceux qui le suivaient étaient plus que disposés à rendre service à leur chef. Et l'une des choses dont ils étaient le plus conscients était l'inutilité du mot, car pour eux, la gratitude n'était pas importante lorsqu'elle était montrée, mais seulement quand elle était là.

« C'est bon qu'il soit de retour mais je ne peux toujours pas le comprendre. Je déteste penser que ce manieur de chaine sera l'un des nôtres. » Marmonna Nobunaga. Et quelques-uns murmurèrent que personne ne serait jamais capable de comprendre totalement leur Danchou.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? » commença Machi. « La façon dont Danchou a insisté pour compter l'utilisateur de chaine comme l'un des nôtres sans prendre garde à ses protestations, est tout à fait la façon dont tu insistais avant pour que ces deux garçons nous rejoignent. »

« Hein ? » Le samouraï se braqua sur le commentaire éberlué.

Machi lui accorda un regard rapide sur le côté et ajouta. «C'est pourquoi j'avais le pressentiment que Danchou voulait le type à la chaine dans notre groupe »

« Je suppose qu'une certaine personne insouciante est tout à fait charmante. » commenta innocemment Sharnalk qui reçut un regard méprisant de la part du samouraï. « Bon alors… Allons prendre un peu de repos. » Il termina la discussion, évitant d'autres chahuts possible.

**oOo oOo**

L'homme en noir monta les sombres escaliers qui menaient à plusieurs chambres dans l'entrepôt abandonné. Il réfléchit à sa décision. Le garçon avait finalement cédé. Kuroro était assez surpris et l'avait presque pris avec incrédulité en dépit du fait qu'il avait lui-même proposé le marché et la manière dont le garçon avait acquiescé même juste légèrement en se soumettant lorsqu'il avait menacé de détruire les yeux Kuruta était stupéfiante.

Le garçon avait vraiment accepté de les rejoindre contre une paire de pupilles. Bien sûr, juste au cas où, il avait ajouté que les Araignées s'en prendraient à ses amis, les deux gamins, l'homme grande gueule et le petit Hunter musical. Il avait le portable du Kuruta, avec tous les numéros de ses amis à l'intérieur. Les traquer serait facile.

L'image du jeune Kuruta frissonnant visiblement à chaque fois que le terme 'amis' était prononcé lui trottait encore dans la tête.

Du moins, Kuroro ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été fasciné par la façon dont le garçon s'était approché de lui et avait tendu ses mains, paumes vers le haut. Apres que l'homme lui ait donné le container des yeux couleur de feu, les propres pupilles écarlates du garçon ne s'étaient plus posées que sur le morceau de corps qu'il tenait. Il avait dit au garçon de monter à l'étage et lui avait glissé un message avant que le garçon ne s'en aille.

_« Si tu penses à te tuer toi-même, alors sache que personne ne sera capable de nous arrêter. »_

Kuroro le savait, acquiescer en se soumettant ne voulait pas dire que le type à la chaine s'était vendu lui-même au Genei Ryodan. C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix ; sa fierté et sa dignité n'étaient pas la seconde chose la plus importante pour lui après ses amis. C'était la troisième, juste après les pupilles de son clan.

Il y avait de nombreuses chambres dans le bâtiment abandonné. Chaque membre était libre d'en prendre une pour son habitat temporaire. Malheureusement, Kurapika, le nouveau membre des Araignées, ou du moins considéré comme tel par le chef des Araignées, n'avait pas cette chance. Il était assigné à une certaine chambre.

Apres que Kuroro ait lavé son visage avec le contenu de plusieurs bouteilles d'eau, se moquant de la légère douleur de la coupure de sa joue, il se dirigea vers cette chambre.

La poignée de la porte de la pièce était brisée depuis longtemps, et la porte était légèrement entrebâillée. Il s'apprêtait à la pousser pour l'ouvrir mais s'arrêta en remarquant derrière la porte à demi ouverte quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas perturber au moment où il entrerait dans la pièce. Alors il demeura là, en silence, regardant ce qui était devant lui à travers le cadre mince de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Derrière cette dernière, on percevait une sombre et vaste pièce et une immense fenêtre.

Le garçon Kuruta était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et brisée, une jambe sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'autre dans la pièce. Il avait enlevé ses habits d'extérieur et était maintenant vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt mauve sans manches et d'un pantalon vert clair. Ses vêtements aux couleurs claires mettaient en valeur sa peau pâle exposée à la clarté réfléchie de la lune. Kuroro remarqua l'intéressant tableau qu'avait créé le type à la chaine.

Pendant ce temps, ce dernier était inconscient du fait que quelqu'un l'observait. Son aura était calme et quasiment décolorée. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas senti la présence de Kuroro, même si le chef des Araignées était en train d'utiliser le Hatsu, juste au cas où. Il remarqua que le garçon avait baissé sa garde presque totalement. Kuroro examina les traits fins et le visage. Ses yeux étaient toujours écarlates, mais luisaient d'un ton plus doux de rouge, maintenant fixés désespérément au-delà de la fenêtre sans vitre. Kuroro se demanda un peu à quoi pouvait bien penser le garçon.

« Nos corps, baignés par la lumière du soleil et de la lune. Le vent qui souffle sur notre peau. S'il vous plait, donnez-moi la force…. De venger la tribu des Kuruta, qui était aussi pure que la rosée du matin… Accordez à leurs âmes une paix éternelle. »

Kuroro écouta la prière du garçon. D'une certaine manière, la sensation qu'il éprouvait en ce moment était la même que lorsqu'il admirait les objets qu'il venait juste de voler. Comme à l'époque où il contemplait les pupilles des Kuruta qu'il possédait, cinq années auparavant. Cependant, cette fois, c'était une sensation différente… Assez différente, devrait-il ajouter. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Et il avait toujours aimé faire des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer avec des mots.

Au bout d'un moment, Kuroro soupira. '_Bon, je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours'_. Il avait besoin de s'allonger au point où il en était, étant complètement épuisé alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, le blond n'avait pas bondi vers lui promptement, mais à la place, s'était lentement et avec lassitude tourné vers lui. Cependant, les prévisions de Kuroro n'étaient pas totalement fausses puisque juste avant que son regard ne devienne piteux et sans expression, celui qu'il lui avait adressé le maudissait allègrement. Et le jeune Kuruta se figea dans une position défensive. La drogue, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le maintenait toujours dans un état second ; observer était tout ce dont il était capable.

« Tu avais dit que c'était la fin des discussions pour aujourd'hui. » exprima monotonement le Kuruta

« Oui ça l'est. » Kuroro ferma la porte derrière lui et le garçon bougea avec difficulté. « Tu peux dormir ici ». L'homme dirigea ses yeux vers un matelas qui était posé près du mur. Puis il en sorti un autre du cabinet, l'épousseta, et l'arrangea de l'autre côté du premier, juste du côté opposé de la vaste chambre.

Kurapika regarda ça discrètement, hésitant sur ce que faisait l'homme. Kuroro semblait plutôt très bien connaitre les lieux.

« Et si on arrêtait pour aujourd'hui ? » Sur ces paroles il s'assit lui-même, dos au mur, et regardant dans la direction du Kuruta à travers la chambre. Il tira une autre couverture par-dessus sa position assise.

« Que diable penses-tu être en train de faire ? » S'éleva la voix du garçon avec impatience.

« Dormir. » Kuroro le regarda, Presque innocemment, juste comme il l'avait fait auparavant dans le restaurant. Ce comportement était en train de venir à bout des nerfs du garçon.

« Hein !? Ici !? » S'exclama brusquement Kurapika incrédule.

« C'est ma chambre… » Révéla Kuroro.

« Ok, je sors de là ! Apres tout, il y a une multitude de chambres-»

« Je t'ordonne de rester… Et de dormir ICI. Est-ce que tu comprends que je dois t'empêcher de t'échapper ? »

« Il y a dix répliques de ce bâtiment dans les parages. Ton camarade aux cheveux devant la figure le saura si je m'échappe. N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu m'as laissé monter ici seul au début ? »

« Je t'ordonne… De dormir ici ». Répéta patiemment Kuroro. « Normalement, les membres du Ryodan sont libres d'aller où ils veulent à moins que je ne les convoque pour une réunion, un plan pour un raid tu pourrais dire. Korutopi ou les autres ne seront pas avec nous pour toujours. Mais… » Kuroro pointa son doigt vers le Kuruta. « Tu… Dois rester dans mon champ de vision pour le moment. Alors mieux vaut t'y habituer. »

Les épaules de Kurapika s'abaissèrent avec consternation_. 'Mon dieu, j'aurai besoin de patience. '_

**oOo oOo**

Kurapika se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Il n'avait pas bien dormi. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi du tout. La nuit précédente, le chef des Araignées avait dormi en position assise en face de lui. L'homme était en état de En. Kurapika savait que tant qu'il ne se déplacerait pas près de lui, l'homme ne bougerait pas. Apres tout, la chambre n'était pas si petite, et le chef des Araignées était clairement en train de dormir. N'empêche que dormir avec l'ennemi, même dans une grande et spacieuse chambre, était une toute autre affaire qu'être assis à ses coté dans l'espace limité d'une même voiture.

Quand il s'était réveillé après une courte heure d'un sommeil agité à cause d'un léger coup contre ses pieds, les yeux de Kurapika avaient cillé et s'étaient ouverts et il avait vu l'homme près de lui. Kuroro s'apprêtait à enfiler son habituel manteau à fourrure sur ses épaules. Et ses cheveux noirs comme jais, tirés en arrière, lui redonnait l'ancienne allure du chef du Genei Ryodan.

« Matin. » Il avait salué le Kuruta ensommeillé avec seulement un mot. Cependant c'était suffisant pour rendre au garçon son entière conscience. Kuroro avait remarqué que les yeux du garçon étaient encore rouges, comme la veille. En dehors de ça, l'unique changement était les cernes noirs sous ses yeux.

Kuroro passa au garçon une serviette de bain, et quelques vêtements. Le garçon était conscient que les objets avaient été volés, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire puisque l'homme lui avait ordonné de se changer. Et les habits qu'il portait depuis quelques jours étaient devenus inconfortables ; il ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre de prendre un bain. De plus, il décida de ne pas toucher à ses vêtements tribaux jusqu'au moment où il serait capable de ne plus appartenir au Ryodan.

**oOo oOo**

S'il y avait une chose que Kurapika ignorait sur les Araignées, c'était bien la façon dont ils vivaient leurs vies lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en train de planifier des vols. Il les avait à moitié imaginés allant aux alentours tuer des gens pour le plaisir, admirant leurs objets volés, dépensant sans compter de l'argent pour des choses qu'ils désiraient mais dont ils n'avaient pas besoin.

Mais pour ce qu'il en voyait, ce n'était rien de tout cela.

Ils jouaient simplement aux cartes, sortaient pour se promener ou s'entrainer au Nen, et avaient des conversations sur des sujets tout à fait banals, comme s'ils étaient normaux. Quelques-uns d'entre eux, comme l'homme momie ou le garçon aux cheveux devant la figure, pouvaient s'asseoir tranquillement et demeurer dans la même position pour la journée entière.

Au moins avec ça, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être trop gênant. En plus de ça, Kurapika avait seulement commencé à accepter et supporter le fait que les membres du Ryodan aient intégré le vol dans tous les aspects de leurs vies, même la nourriture, les vêtements, ou le superflu.

A part Nobunaga, dont la rancune était flagrante, l'ensemble des autres Araignées paraissait assez content de l'avoir avec eux. A côté de ça, Sharnalk était quelque peu… Diffèrent. Le jeune homme apparemment sincère commençait toujours le premier des conversations avec Kurapika et lui avait même proposé de les rejoindre lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose. Mais il rebroussait toujours chemin lorsqu'il recevait pour toute réponse un regard noir. Ils étaient les Araignées, après tout, ils étaient ceux que détestait Kurapika de toute son âme, peu importe combien ils pouvaient être banals en dehors de leurs activités de voleurs.

En fait, la chose qui avait été la pire aujourd'hui pour Kurapika était… L'odeur du sang lorsqu'Hisoka s'était finalement montré. Il n'y avait pas de sang ni de traces de sang sur les vêtements du magicien, mais la puanteur venait de ce dernier. Hisoka les salua tous avec affabilité et se retira dans sa propre position habituelle, et commença à construire un château de cartes, s'absorbant complètement dans son propre monde.

« Il ne m'a pas combattu, ce qui doit être la raison pour laquelle il s'est défoulé sur quelqu'un d'autre, probablement beaucoup de gens. » expliqua Kuroro à un certain garçon qui s'était déjà senti mal à l'odeur du sang. Le garçon ne réagit pas, mais ses yeux frissonnèrent de consternation lorsque l'homme continua. « Parce que j'avais à m'occuper de toi d'abord. »

C'était de sa faute si Hisoka s'en était pris à quelqu'un d'autre pour soulager son besoin de tuer à la place de combattre le chef des Araignées.

Le chef des Araignées nota que le garçon demeurait silencieux. _'Je pense… je m'attendais à ce qu'il réplique…' _Puis Kuroro sentit des yeux sur lui, il se tourna vers Hisoka. Le magicien ne lui souriait pas comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais Kuroro pouvait déduire de son visage sans expression qu'il voulait toujours obtenir ce qu'il recherchait. _'Tôt ou tard, je devrais m'occuper de lui à nouveau.' _ Pensa Kuroro, puis ses pensées se focalisèrent à nouveau sur le Kuruta proche de lui lorsque le garçon fit le bruit d'un mouvement.

Kurapika se dirigea vers le côté où il était le plus éloignés des autres Araignées et s'assit là, immobile, plongé dans ses pensées et patient.

Son mouvement effectué pour montrer combine il avait envie de tranquillité fut rendu vain lorsque le chef des Araignées commença à se diriger vers lui

'_Et merde. Est-ce que je dois vraiment être dans son champs de vision tout le temps ?' _Donc il décida d'être celui qui parlerait en premier. « Tu disais que tu me dirais où sont les pupilles des Kuruta. »

Kuroro s'arrêta à la déclaration de Kurapika ; il ferma les yeux, souriant.

« Exact, laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Il prit un siège à côté du Kuruta. « Je les ai tous vendus au marché noir, ce que tu dois déjà savoir. Nous pouvons commencer maintenant, mais bien sur ce sera après que nous ayons récupéré ce que nous avons perdu. Tout d'abord, nous avons tous besoin de faire quelques raids. Ensuite, nous irons à la recherche des yeux de ton clan. Ils peuvent être partout dans des endroits dans le monde entier, mais nous n'irons pas là où nous ne pourrons pas les récupérer. Il est impossible de tous les ravoir. »

« Pourquoi 'nous' ? Tu as juste à me dire où ils sont et je me débrouillerai. » Kurapika roula ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que je ne peux pas te laisser t'échapper ? » Kuroro se tut et se perdit dans ses pensées. '_Donc je dois le garder avec moi en permanence ?' _Kuroro n'avait aucune idée du temps que cela prendrait pour trouver un moment d'effacer ce satané Nen entièrement. Il pensa qu'il ne serait pas assez chanceux une deuxième fois pour trouver un effaceur aussi vite. Ou même s'il en trouvait, ça ne serait probablement pas beaucoup plus efficace. Et l'une des choses auquel il avait commencé à se douter était qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas moyen d'effacer le Nen aussi longtemps que la haine du garçon demeurerait aussi profondément enracinée

Les yeux de Kurapika rougeoyèrent encore plus intensément, si c'était possible. Le garçon avait juré devant les tombes de son clan qu'il ramènerait leurs yeux, tous, sans se soucier de ce qui lui arriverait. Il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour s'élever aussi haut qu'il le faudrait et descendre jusqu'aux enfers si cela signifiait qu'il réussirait à ramener les yeux. Les lieux qui étaient réputés pour être inaccessibles ne signifiaient rien pour lui.

'_Si… déterminé'_. Kuroro eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Garde en tête que chacun d'entre nous connait ta faiblesse, alors n'essaye pas de fuir, de toute manière je ne pense pas que tu sois ce genre de personne. Mais si tu le fais, nous te traquerons et nous n'hésiterons pas à te tuer à l'instant où nous te retrouverons. » Kuroro fit une pause, mis ses mains dans la poche de son manteau et se tourna sur le côté. «Ton secret ne sera pas dévoilé si tu continues à le cacher à tes amis. Pourquoi le leur dire ? »

'_Ils seraient trop désireux de m'aider'_

« Parmi les Araignées, nous connaissons la surface des pouvoirs de chacun, mais pas les cartes gagnantes. Le degrés de confiance n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

'_Je n'ai pas de regrets… Ils sont les seuls amis en qui j'ai confiance'_

**oOo oOo**

Le chef des Araignées planifia de visiter deux résidences à la suite. Il se décida pour celles de Rofilet et de Dolinku, deux des plus riches mafieux de York Shin, de ceux qui n'étaient pas venus à la vente aux enchères que les Araignées avaient dévalisée. Ils seraient sept : Sharnalk, Machi, Nobunaga, Shizuku, Phinks et Feitan. Comme Kuroro ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention, et que de toute manière cette fois ce n'était pas un gros défi, il n'avait demandé la participation que de quelques-uns.

« Aujourd'hui, plusieurs gangs de mafieux vont venir ici pour une petite réunion privée, il amèneront avec eux des objets rares et couteux pour pouvoir les exhiber. A minuit, ils seront dans la salle à manger et là, nous rentrerons dans le hall. Prenez tout ce qui a de la valeur, occupez-vous de tous ceux qui voient vos visages. Gardez à l'esprit que la mafia nous croit morts, et que nous ne voulons pas avoir des problèmes avec eux après ça. » Ce fut tout ce qu'eut le temps de dire Kuroro à ses camarades.

« Tu veux juste les voler là. Vous ne pouvez pas épargner la vie des gens ? » Les six Araignées précédentes se tournèrent sans voix vers le gamin insultant qui venait juste de couper la parole. Ils se tournèrent vers leur Danchou, se demandant comment l'homme allait réagir. Sharnalk comprenait l'homme et il ne se trompait pas. Il n'avait pas manqué la grimace amusée de Kuroro avant qu'il ne décide d'ignorer le Kuruta et de continuer à donner ses ordres

Quand Kurapika ne protestait pas, Nobunaga adressait des remarques mesquines au garçon. Kuroro les arrêta en laissant les Araignées se disperser et agir selon le plan avant qu'ils ne commencent un débat.

Et Kurapika lui-même partit avec Kuroro et Sharnalk. Les trois tracèrent leur chemin dans la résidence. Kurapika se débrouilla pour passer devant et assomma la plupart des gardes avant que les autres ne puissent poser leurs mains assassines sur eux. Ils regardèrent le garçon, perplexes, mais purent deviner ses intentions.

« Kurapika, nous n'allons pas tuer qui que ce soit s'ils ne nous voient pas ». Sharnalk sourit gentiment alors qui posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Kurapika tressaillit instantanément et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Sharnalk regarda Kuroro, mal à l'aise, mais l'homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules, leur faisant signe d'avancer.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'un des halls, décidant de rester dans une zone invisible du grenier ouvert et d'attendre. Kurapika garda ses distances avec les deux autres tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans la pénombre. En entendant le rire malfaisant des Mafieux qui se vantaient et s'affichaient avec leurs trésors, Sharnalk fit une grimace et commença à parler.

« Ils n'ont pas changé, Danchou. C'est pour ça que je ne les aime pas. C'est bien que nous nous soyons séparés d'eux. » Sharnalk soupira.

D'un certain côté, la déclaration de Sharnalk attira l'attention de Kurapika. Le garçon dirigea ses yeux dans leur direction. _'Donc, comme les gens s'en doutaient ils avaient vraiment des relations secrètes avec la Mafia, et c'est pour ça qu'ils en savent tant sur ce qui s'y passe.'_

« Je parie que ces types tuent encore pour le plaisir, et dorment toujours avec un œil ouvert. » ajouta Sharnalk avec un peu de retard. Les mots avaient eu leur petit effet sur les nerfs de Kurapika.

« Comment diable pouvez-vous dire ça, est ce que vous n'êtes pas exactement comme eux ? »

Sharnalk et Kuroro penchèrent leurs têtes vers le garçon. Kuroro se contenta de sourire et retourna son attention à la foule, laissant Sharnalk répondre. « Non, nous ne sommes pas pareils, nous-» Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kuroro leva un bras pour arrêter son camarade et lui fit signe de regarder le hall en dessous. Le groupe de mafieux était en train de sortir.

Les yeux de Kurapika s'attardèrent sur les deux Araignées, qui maintenant ne faisaient plus attention à leur discussion précédente et se focalisaient sur les affaires. _'Qu'est ce qui n'est pas pareil …?'_

**oOo oOo**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à ne pas mourir d'hypertension. Le raid était simple, et ce n'était rien de le dire. Mais quand ils avaient retrouvé l'autre groupe, il avait vu pourquoi Kuroro avait divisé le groupe de cette manière. Lorsque les autres arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, tout ce que Kurapika pu sentir était l'odeur du sang, en particulier venant des trois hommes appelés Phinks, Feitan, et Nobunaga.

Malgré la situation, Kurapika ne pouvait pas s'empêcher lui-même de bouillir de rage. Et Nobunaga, voyant les yeux du garçon et la manière dont il serrait les poings, lui envoya des piques. Kuroro soupira alors qu'il entrainait le Kuruta ailleurs et informait les autres de partir devant, pendant qu'il s'occupait du Kuruta furibond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Vous souillez le monde. » Prononça froidement Kurapika

Les deux étaient en train de retourner à leur refuge, après qu'ils eurent fini leur coup sur la seconde résidence. La deuxième fois, Kuroro avait laissé chaque groupe faire son propre travail et rentrer chacun de leur coté à leur refuge.

« Un jour, ils s'en prendront encore à vous. » Ajouta le garçon.

« Comme tu l'as fait ? » répondit sèchement l'homme. « Mais ils ne le feront pas, ils ont déjà abandonné l'idée de s'en prendre aux gens qui viennent de la ville de l'Etoile Filante. » Apres un moment de silence, il lança un regard oblique au Kuruta qui avait réglé son allure sur la sienne. « Tu conserves encore le désir de venger les tiens ? »

Le garçon ne se retourna pas, ses yeux fixés devant lui. « C'est stupide de ta part de me le demander ; c'est le but de mon existence. »

Kuroro laissa s'échapper un léger gloussement. « Laisse-moi te dire une chose. La revanche… N'est pas faite pour toi, Kuruta. Je parie que beaucoup te l'on déjà dit. » Et au vu de l'expression qu'affichait le garçon, Kuroro sut qu'il avait vu juste. « Tu as tué Uvoguine en guise de représailles, et maintenant Nobunaga veut se venger sur toi. C'est un cycle sans fin. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que mon but est d'effacer toute trace de vos treize existences. Je trouverai tous ceux qui vous sont liés, et je les éliminerai aussi. » Les yeux de Kurapika, cette fois, étaient aussi froids que la glace au lieu de bouillir de rage. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour l'homme.

« Vraiment ? Je doute que tu y arrives. » Se moqua Kuroro ; toutefois, il ne manqua pas l'inébranlable détermination dans les yeux du garçon.

**oOo oOo**

Il était furieux, il était définitivement en rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de déchiqueter sur le champ l'homme devant lui en petits morceaux.

Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur refuge, l'homme avait soudainement songé à quelque chose ; il avait assigné à Kurapika un autre pillage qui se déroulerait au marché de la vente aux enchères quelques immeubles avant la plage. Cette fois, il avait nommé précisément un certain article que le garçon devait récupérer pour lui, justifiant cela par le fait que le jeune n'avait rien récupéré dans les résidences.

« Plutôt crever. » Le garçon maintenait son refus.

« Dois-je te menacer à chaque fois que je te donne un ordre ? Te rappeler que les Araignées s'en prendront à tes amis. »

« Batard. »

« Contente-toi de le faire. Avec tes pouvoirs, ça devrait être simple pour toi ». Kuroro invoqua un livre de Nen. « On y va. » En prononçant ces mots, il ouvrit une certaine page.

Les yeux rouges cillèrent plusieurs fois alors qu'ils s'ajustaient à la soudaine obscurité et examinaient un environnement diffèrent. Il sentit une autre personne près de lui. Kuroro referma son livre de Nen avec un léger bruit, s'appuyant contre le mur. Le garçon le regarda. _'Il doit avoir une sorte de pouvoir de téléportation avec ce livre…?'_

« Mon livre de Nen, je peux voler des pouvoirs et les piéger dans ce livre, pour les ressortir et les utiliser à chaque fois que je le désire. » Kurapika le regarda discrètement, se demandant pourquoi il lui révélait cela sur son pouvoir. « Fais ton travail. » Lui ordonna le chef des Araignées en croisant les bras et en patientant. « Certaines planches du parquet ont des capteurs de sécurité qui réagissent si quelqu'un marche dessus, tu sais quoi en faire. »

Le garçon soupira, découragé, et examina la pièce, observant les objets prévus pour la vente aux enchères éclairés par une faible lumière. Certains étaient stockés dans des coins, d'autres sur la table. La plupart était derrière des présentoirs en verre épais. Il était dans la chambre forte. Avec sa chaine chercheuse, il commença à regarder dans les endroits où il pouvait aller.

Sans faire beaucoup d'efforts, Kurapika trouva facilement ce qu'il devait chercher. Il se dirigea à contrecœur vers l'objet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose d'autre.

Kuroro, s'apercevant de la réaction étrange du garçon, demanda : « Il y a un problème ? »

C'était quelque chose que Kurapika avait reconnu instantanément, et il sentit son cœur se contracter. Parmi tous les objets dans la pièce, il y en avait une, l'une des plus petites, qui se détachait clairement du reste. Il reposa l'article qu'il était venu chercher et à la place s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers l'autre, heurtant au passage certains articles mais sans y prêter attention.

« He. » La voix de Kuroro n'était plus qu'un murmure secondaire dans son esprit.

Kurapika s'approcha encore et alors que la distance diminuait, il vit bien plus clairement l'objet. C'était une bouche d'oreille presque identique à cette qu'il portait à son oreille gauche. Son visage pâlit alors que ses yeux rouges n'arboraient plus qu'un regard vide. Il se sentit nauséeux et sa respiration devint difficile. Il leva une main jusqu'à toucher son visage, tandis que l'autre se tendait vers la boucle d'oreille.

Dans son champ de vision, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose : le pendant d'oreille. Il n'entendait plus rien, même pas le son de l'alarme qui s'était déclenchée quelques secondes plus tôt.

A l'extérieur, l'alarme était quasiment assourdissante. Kuroro était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait, mais son visage était encore impassible. « C'est la pagaille. » Il n'obtint pas de réponse, et se dirigea rapidement vers le Kuruta dont il attrapa l'épaule. « Viens. On sort de là. »

D'une façon inattendue, sa main fut repoussée en arrière. Le chef pencha sa tête sur le côté et dévisagea celui qui lui faisait face. Les yeux écarlates qui rougeoyaient se détachaient clairement dans le noir. Kuroro n'était pas certain de savoir si la rage du garçon était dirigée contre lui ou non, mais l'instant était mal choisi pour s'en préoccuper. Kuroro ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps ; il hissa Kurapika sur ses pieds en le tirant par l'épaule et ouvrit son livre de Nen.

Même en étant dans cet état de vertige, l'esprit de Kurapika fonctionnait encore d'une certaine manière et il tilta quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre de Nen de Kuroro.

S'il quittait cet endroit, alors il allait _la _perdre.

Inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, il se débattit avec véhémence et referma le livre dans la main de l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse les téléporter. Kuroro lui accorda un sifflement, il avait perdu sa prise sur l'épaule du garçon alors qu'il se baissait pour récupérer le livre. Il remit rapidement ses mains sur la taille du garçon

Encore une fois, Kurapika se débattit. Kuroro comprit que le garçon cherchait désespérément à récupérer quelque chose quand il laissa s'échapper un gémissement de protestation. Du coin de l'œil, Kuroro aperçut un petit sac en plastique, avec une boucle d'oreille dedans. Reconnaissant l'objet, il s'en empara d'un geste prompt et le laissa tomber dans la main tendue du garçon, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre de Nen.

Ils disparurent.

**oOo oOo**

Kuroro se débrouilla pour trainer Kurapika loin de l'incident. Mais il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin étant donné que cette andouille de Kuruta n'était qu'un poids mort. Donc l'homme s'arrêta sur l'un des toits sur lesquels ils marchaient péniblement. Apres s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls et hors de vue, il se tourna vers le garçon.

Celui-ci avait un sac en plastique dans les mains, son regard vide toujours fixé dessus. Voir l'objet dans les mains du garçon lui rappela qu'il avait totalement oublié l'article qu'il était venu chercher au marché aux enchères. Il soupira.

« Est-ce que ça appartenait à ta tribu ? » La question en fait n'avait pas besoin de réponse, vu qu'il était clair et net que la boucle d'oreille était exactement la même que celle du garçon. « Quelle coïncidence. »

« C'est... Ce… » commença Kurapika. « Ce que vous avez pris… En plus des yeux. »

« Non. Le Genei Ryodan n'a rien pris en dehors des yeux. » Kuroro se contenta de le regarder, remarquant que le garçon perdait sa maitrise de lui-même. C'était dur de dire s'il avait déjà été à ce point en colère depuis qu'il avait été obligé de rejoindre le Ryodan, étant donné que ses pupilles demeuraient rouges en permanence. Cependant, ses yeux étaient clairement en ce moment plutôt vides et désolés que brulant de rage.

« C'est seulement une boucle d'oreille. Pourquoi perdre la tête devant ce type de chose insignifiante ? » Demanda Kuroro par pure curiosité, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de que le garçon explose. Le regard vide du Kuruta se fixa sur lui, assassin.

« Peut-être que je devrais tout te prendre, tuer tous ceux que tu connais et auxquels tu tiens, et voir comment tu te sentiras en voyant ce petit objet insignifiant qui te rappelle tout ceux que tu as autrefois connu et qui ont compté pour toi !! »

« Je ne ressentirais rien, de toute manière. Je n'ai rien à perdre. » Kuroro haussa les épaules. D'une certaine manière il avait envie de continuer sur ce sujet. Quand le garçon était tranquille, c'était déconcertant_. L'enfer est l'enfer._

« Tu ne ressens même pas une légère irritation contre moi pour avoir tué deux de tes camarades ? » Il tourna toute son attention sur l'homme, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Aucune. Et même plus, je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour m'avoir blessé avec ton Nen et pour toutes les difficultés que j'ai rencontrées avant que je ne trouve un effaceur de Nen. Je comprends mal pourquoi je devrais ressentir quelque chose. Tu te casses trop la tête. »

Kurapika était déconcerté. Il pouvait dire exactement la même chose. Il ne comprenait pas du tout l'homme qui lui faisait face. Pourquoi était-il incapable de ressentir les choses ? Est-ce qu'il était entièrement fait de pierre?

«Vous… Me… Répugnez…» Cracha le garçon entre ses dents alors qu'il chancelait sur ses pieds, proche de l'extrémité du toit. « Je jure… Je n'aurai pas de repos avant de vous avoir tués… » Le souffle de Kurapika se faisait plus lourd à chaque mots qu'il prononçait. « N'oublie pas ça ; je mettrai à bas le Ryodan en entier… Même si je dois en mourir. » La sueur coulait sur ses joues, son visage rouge de colère.

Kuroro pensa à ce que ses camarades lui avaient dit de la mémoire reçue de Pakunoda. C'était les souvenirs d'un type nommé Zukuwara, l'un des collègues de Kurapika. Sa mémoire révélait qu'après avoir tué Uvo, Kurapika était revenu en titubant. Puis, une journée plus tard, son visage était émacié, et il avait eu l'air d'un véritable zombie. Quand il avait parlé à la femme, Senritsu, elle avait aussi supposé qu'il n'était pas juste physiquement épuisé. Le chef des Araignées médita. _'Je parie qu'il a dû être malade aussi après la mort de Paku.' _Et l'homme était certain qu'il avait raison.

Submergé par trop d'émotions, la nausée recommença à monter. Ses paupières se convulsèrent. Luttant pour respirer, il agrippa sa poitrine juste près du côté gauche de sa cage thoracique. Ses genoux tremblèrent et sa vision se troubla.

« Et voilà. C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Tu prends les choses trop à cœur. Tu n'as pas dormi, pas vrai ?» Le ton dans la voix n'avait pas changé comme si les paroles haineuses de Kurapika ne l'avaient pas du tout affecté.

Kurapika avait l'impression de voir les choses autour de lui tourner. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser aller. Il était devant l'Araignée ; il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'évanouir ici. Il tenta de s'empêcher de sombrer dans les ténèbres en mordant ses lèvres. Des gouttes de sang s'échappèrent du coin de ses lèvres.

« Arrête ça. Tu vas te tuer toi-même. » Le ton cependant avait change cette fois, il était plus sérieux, plus exigeant. « Viens ici avant que tu ne tombes de ce toit. »

Kurapika ne savait pas de quoi l'autre pouvait bien parler. Avec sa vision qui basculait vers le noir total, il se sentit basculer en arrière alors que son pied ne trouvait plus de sol stable où s'appuyer.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit à peine fut une main solide sur son bras et l'autre derrière sa taille, l'empêchant de tomber plus bas. La nausée devait être assez forte pour lui jouer des tours, puisqu'il entendit la voix de l'homme appeler son nom avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà,

Bonne année à tous ceux qui liront ceci. Et je vous rappelle que laisser une review prend 30 s… et fait vraiment plaisir à l'auteur (et au traducteur). Promis, je ne mange pas ceux qui laissent des review à mon petit déjeuner… Et puis ça motive pour faire la suite ;)

Merci Eskarina. J'espere que ce deuxieme chapitre te plaira aussi.

Et pour vous donner envie de lire la suite

Morceau du chap 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Un jour, il me suppliera pour sa vie. » Bredouilla l'homme blessé, incrédule.

Kuroro le regarda nonchalamment, « Ca n'est pas près d'arriver. »

« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Danchou !? On dirait que tu te places de son côté. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Je ne me place pas de son côté ; je parle des probabilités. » Il fit une pause. « Nobu, est ce que tu te souviens quand nous avons attaqué le clan Kuruta, il y a cinq ans ? Aucun d'entre eux n'a supplié qu'on l'épargne, même les enfants. Ils nous ont combattus, défendant leurs terres. Quelques-uns d'entre nous ont suppliés, mais seulement pour la vie d'un autre. Le Kuruta que nous avons n'est pas différent. »

Nobunaga regarda seulement d'un air dubitatif son leader, qui se dirigea vers l'étage.

« Putain, à quoi pense-t-il ? »

Machi, qui était la plus proche de lui, répondit froidement. « Qui sait ? » Puis elle lui tendit une main. « Ca te fait un million de Jenies pour tes blessures »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. apprivoiser le chat sauvage

Disclaimer Ni le manga, ni la fic ne m'appartiennent. La vie est trop injuste ^^

Merci tout d'abord pour les review, ça encourage vraiment pour l'ecriture. Merci aussi à Tigrou pour la correction du Chapitre. Et puis bah… j'ai publié le chapitre, donc maintenant c'est au tour du Souvenir de la Haine :p

Evangelysta. Merci, je me sens flattée d'avoir réussi à te donner envie de regarder Hunter x hunter. Et devine quoi, la saison 5 est en cours de parution.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous

**Chapitre 3 - Apprivoiser le chat sauvage**

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'avait que rarement vu la couleur des yeux de son peuple tourner à l'écarlate. C'était parce que les membres de la tribu des Kuruta aimaient vivre en harmonie. Trouver des Kuruta en train de se battre ou un qui aurait été énervé contre un autre était extrêmement rare. Ils avaient élevé un mur, se protégeant des gens de l'extérieur, et se protégeaient mutuellement avec leur bonté naturelle.

A cause de ça, il n'avait jamais songé qu'il verrait tant de rouge en ce jour fatidique.

Il était simplement allongé sur un lit confortable, lisant son livre, heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de leçon de combat ce jour-là. Soudain, une détonation retentit quelque part au dehors, suivie d'un hurlement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer. Durant ses douze années de vie depuis sa naissance, il n'avait encore jamais entendu un cri si terrifiant près de sa ville.

Ses pieds l'amenèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte, les yeux s'élargissant de pure horreur. Ce qu'il avait devant lui en ce moment précis était la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à voir sur cette terre.

Les gens qu'il connaissait, les figures qui lui étaient familières, tous couraient pour sauver leurs vies. Leurs yeux habituellement bruns, bleu ciel, ou d'un vert océan avaient viré au rouge éclatant. La peur marquait le visage des femmes et des enfants, tandis que les hommes ne montraient pas de la peur, mais de la rage, essayant de protéger leurs familles.

Les hurlements bruyants des femmes et des enfants, les bruits de frappe, d'abattage, d'os qui se brisent, et de l'incendie qui s'embrase étaient assourdissants. C'était des bruits d'armes qui répandaient les chairs et le sang, qui tuaient les siens.

Il tremblait de terreur ; d'une façon ou d'une autre ses mains avaient déjà saisi la poignée de porte après qu'il se soit emparé de la paire de double épée avec laquelle il s'était entrainé. Comparé aux garçons de son âge, il était jugé faible, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste juste assit à regarder. Il fonça au dehors et vit plusieurs corps au sol. Il s'accroupit auprès d'eux, essayant de leur porter les premiers secours, mais il ne réussit qu'à montrer leur inutilité quand les blessés murmurèrent leurs dernières paroles.

« Cours… Kurapika. Met toi à l'abri. » En un instant, ils étaient morts. Immédiatement, les yeux verts océan du garçon tournèrent au rouge. Il resserra sa prise sur les armes et se dirigea en direction de l'unique entrée du village. Mais avant qu'il n'aille aussi loin, des mains le ramenèrent en arrière, le remettant dans les bras de sa mère. Son père était auprès d'elle, les protégeant.

« Mère… Mère… Tout le monde est… » Il gémit. La violence submergeait tous ses sens. La vue du sang, les hurlements dans ses tympans, les lèvres tremblaient, les mains qui tremblaient également. La sueur et les larmes se mélangeaient en ce moment lugubre.

De retour dans leur maison, sa mère l'enferma dans le placard qui faisait sa taille.

Il cria, inquiet de ne pouvoir aider personne ; que ses parents soient en danger alors qu'il serait lui-même le seul qui pourrait être indemne. Il voulait sortir du placard, aider sa tribu à combattre.

« Reste calme, Kurapika. Tu dois vivre, quoi qu'il arrive. »

A travers le petit trou du placard, Kurapika ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Ce qu'il put discerner fut la porte de sa maison désormais brisée. L'habitation était envahie par un homme immense, du double de la taille de son père. L'homme géant avait une fourrure d'ours qui couvrait ses épaules.

Kurapika sentit la peur grandir en lui en voyant l'apparence de l'homme gigantesque. Le géant et son père s'engagèrent dans un court combat avant que son père ne s'effondre dans une fontaine de sang. Mais l'homme, avant de mourir, avait plusieurs fois blessé gravement le géant, et les vêtements qui couvraient le torse de ce dernier avaient été lacérés par les armes.

Kurapika se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en train de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Sa mère s'était déjà éloignée du placard et s'était élancée du côté opposé, essayant d'attirer le géant loin du placard. Il n'y eut guère besoin de temps avant que sa mère aussi ne s'effondre, mais il sembla qu'elle avait réussi à attirer l'attention du géant en dehors de la maison, puisqu'il se dirigea vers la porte.

Kurapika put seulement apercevoir le dos du tueur. Il y avait le signe d'une araignée dans dos, avec le numéro 'onze' inscrit à l'intérieur. Mais il était trop faible pour pouvoir bouger et la moitié de ses sens avaient sombré dans les ténèbres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apres ce qui sembla être une éternité, le vacarme commença à décroitre. Quand il parvint finalement à sortir, ses mains étaient ensanglantées à cause des efforts qu'il avait fournis pour essayer de briser l'ouverture du placard. Puis il vit la forme étendue de sa mère, le visage tourné vers le sol. Tremblant, il s'avança vers elle, et quand il retourna son visage, il hurla.

Sortant de la maison, il courut. Il trébucha contre tous les corps avec leurs orbites vides. Chacun avait fait face à la mort de différentes manières. La plupart étaient tailladés, écrasés ou criblés de balles. Quelques-uns étaient suspendus par une sorte de fil. Il appela leurs noms, mais aucun ne répondit. Courant, il sortit de la ville, et fuit dans la forêt juste à côté de sa cité à la recherche de ses amis qui s'étaient rendus au terrain de leçons de combat. Il s'y rendit et n'y vit que leurs corps morts.

Le corps qui ressortait le plus dans son champ de vision était un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Le garçon avait environ sa taille. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce garçon, il était en train de sourire, lui faisant des gestes, et lui criant qu'il ferait mieux de s'améliorer rapidement au maniement de ses lames pour que la prochaine fois ils puissent aller au terrain de leçons ensemble. Mais désormais, le garçon aux cheveux noirs demeurait sans mouvement. Tous les autres étaient dans le même état : morts, avec leurs yeux absents.

Il gémit le nom de son meilleur ami, berçant le garçon aux cheveux noirs contre lui pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Soudainement, il entendit une voix. Espérant que quelqu'un d'autre aurait survécu, il trébucha sur la pile de cadavres. Puis il vit l'un des instructeurs de combat de sa tribu, le visage vers le haut, ses orbites vides, mais ses lèvres bougeaient.

Il se précipita vers l'homme agonisant, le suppliant de lutter alors qu'il appuyait un tissu sur les blessures. L'homme reconnut la voix du garçon et prononça son nom en réponse. Ca ne fut pas très long avant qu'il n'expire son dernier souffle. Kurapika entendit seulement ses derniers mots : « … Genei… Ryodan… »

Comme s'il était un film télévisé qui passait d'un évènement à un autre, Kurapika se vit ensuite lui-même au milieu des tombes de son clan dans la Zone du Rukuso. Ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler de ses pupilles écarlates.

Dans son esprit, il voyait tous les visages de son peuple. Il voyait leurs visages, partagés entre la colère et la peur. La pensée de leurs yeux tournant couleurs de flamme juste avant que leurs orbites ne soient vidées était gravée dans son esprit. Et ça serait la dernière image dont Kurapika se souviendrait toujours à propos de la mort de son clan. Une promesse de vengeance flottant dans les airs autour de lui. Kurapika avait pris la promesse de tous. Toutes la colère et la haine de son clan entier reposaient sur lui seul.

Puis il se laissa couler lui-même dans les ténèbres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était entre la mince ligne séparant les rêves et la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ; il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir ses yeux. Il était déchiré entre choisir le chemin du monde conscient, d'échapper à ses cauchemars d'enfance et se retrouver lui-même dans un autre lorsqu'il se réveillerait, et le chemin où il se laisserait lui-même sombrer dans les plus profonds abysses des cauchemars et éventuellement, atteindre les ténèbres absolument vides d'où il ne serait jamais capable de revenir.

Il était perdu. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi perdu. C'était la toute première fois qu'il aurait souhaité que ses amis soient là. Il voulait que Gon et Kirua soient là, pleins d'animation pour lui remonter le moral. Il voulait que Leorio et Senritsu soient là, changeant le tissu froid sur son front brulant. Il se moqua inconsciemment de lui-même pour être devenu aussi faible et dépendant, cependant, il ne les appellerait jamais ; il ne les laisserait jamais venir dans ce menaçant chemin avec lui. Et cela… Le faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'il avait appris à oublier longtemps avant.

La solitude…

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud jaillir du coin de ses yeux, et courir sur ses joues.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ses sens commencèrent à marcher à un certain niveau, puisqu'il entendait une voix. Il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ce que lui disait la voix, pas plus qu'il ne s'en inquiétait. Ensuite, il sentit une main effleurant ses joues, essuyant la désagréable humidité. La main était froide et un peu rugueuse, mais quand elle était placée juste au-dessus de ses yeux et son front, ça l'aidait à alléger le feu qui incendiait son esprit.

Il se sentait… Un petit peu mieux grâce à cette main et à cette voix qui sonnait calmante et presque rassurante… S'il ne se trompait pas.

'…_pika.'_

…

'_Kurapika…'_

…_? …Qui êtes-vous…?_

'…_lève.'_

…_Quoi…?_

'_Il est temps de lever…'_

'… _P__eux pas.'_

'_Essaye…'_

'………'

'_Réveille-toi.' _Répéta fermement la voix.

'…_Ok…Je vais…essayer…'_

Ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes, mais il lutta pour les ouvrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les yeux rouges s'ouvrirent lentement, regardant fixement vers le haut et dans la lumière terne il put conclure de manière floue que c'était le plafond. Pendant un assez long moment, son regard vide resta fixé sur ledit plafond. Son esprit échouait à lui rappeler le moindre des évènements antérieurs, ou depuis quand ou pourquoi il était ici. Pour couronner le tout, il était tout simplement trop fatigué pour s'en soucier.

Inconscient qu'il n'était pas seul, Kurapika demeura immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui demande :

«Est ce que tu es encore vivant ? »

Le regard absent de Kurapika se tourna lentement sur le côté, tout comme son visage. Les yeux écarlates s'élargirent légèrement et ses lèvres sèches frissonnèrent de malaise. Apres avoir vu celui qui était assis aussi près de lui, il se souvint de ce qui était arrivé avant qu'il ne soit ici.

Il avait juste eu une dure querelle à ce moment. Sans écouter son instinct, il s'assit brusquement.

Son mouvement soudain fit que la chambre se mit à tourner dans son champ de vision. Enserrant son front, il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il était. Il était glissé dans un lit. Et un tissu frais et humide qui devait avoir été sur son front reposait maintenant sur la couverture qui l'enveloppait. L'incompréhension inscrite sur le visage, il se tourna vers l'homme.

Kuroro avait fermé ses yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était assis sur une simple chaise près du lit qu'occupait Kurapika. «On dirait que tu vas bien maintenant, j'étais justement en train de me dire que ton esprit devait avoir quitté ton corps. » Il ouvrit ses yeux une fois de plus. Mais son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Il regarda seulement le Kuruta qui s'impatientait, son dos maintenant appuyé contre le mur à côté du matelas. Le garçon s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge sèche ne lui laissa pas une chance.

Kurapika cligna des yeux quand Kuroro lui présenta un verre d'eau fraiche. Les pupilles rouges étudièrent l'homme, dubitatives, ses yeux allant de l'homme au verre, et revenant encore sur l'homme. Finalement Kuroro laissa s'échapper un sourire, ou plutôt une grimace. «Ce n'est pas empoissonné. »

'_Je le sais, pourquoi serais-je encore ici si tu me voulais mort ?'_

«Pas plus qu'il n'a été volé. » Ajouta-t-il en poussant le garçon à prendre le verre. Mais le Kuruta resta immobile sans tenir compte d'ô combien sa gorge en hurlait d'envie. Kuroro soupira, puis s'approcha du blond épuisé qui, à cause de l'état déplorable de son corps, échoua à se défendre. De l'autre côté du matelas, Kurapika était coincé et l'homme pressa le bord du verre sur les lèvres du garçon.

Le garçon se déroba mais n'avait aucun autre endroit où fuir.

Il avala le liquide qu'il était à moitié poussé, à moitié forcé à boire. Il était toujours plus que conscient qu'il était en ce moment assis très près du chef des Araignées. Cette fois, c'était même plus près que la fois où ils étaient dans la voiture. Son esprit grommela et il s'étrangla finalement quand l'homme insista pour qu'il finisse maintenant le verre en entier.

Kurapika porta ses deux mains devant sa bouche, toussant. Ce qui rendit sa migraine pire encore. Mais ses yeux à demi clos ne manquèrent pas la vision du dangereux chef des Araignées, déconcerté, même si ce n'était qu'un infime mouvement.

« Désolé. » Dit Kuroro dans un pâle murmure, s'écartant avec le verre et reculant pour donner au garçon un peu d'espace.

'_Désolé… ?'_ Le mot résonna dans l'esprit du garçon et il songea qu'il devait avoir mal entendu.

Après que la toux de Kurapika se soit calmée, le garçon observa d'un air fatigué son environnement ; ils étaient encore dans le même vieil entrepôt abandonné. Les yeux de Kurapika voyagèrent jusqu'à une pile de livres que Kuroro avait déjà largement éparpillée autour de lui. Il devait déjà en avoir terminé beaucoup. Alors, est-ce que ça signifiait que l'homme avait été assis ici ? Kurapika sentit qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à demander et beaucoup sur lesquelles il hurlerait, mais l'autre prit la parole avant lui.

« Comment te sens-tu? »

« … Mal. » Lâcha le garçon sans réfléchir.

« OK. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir. » Interpréta Kuroro.

« … Ce n'est pas ça… Je crois. » Kurapika savait qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires. C'est ce qu'il estimait car sinon comment était-ce possible qu'il ressente les choses différemment alors qu'il s'était réveillé avec une migraine et en présence de celui qui était son ennemi depuis toujours ? Mais la situation était totalement différente de celle à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Sa haine envers l'homme n'arrivait pas à l'aveugler, et il savait que celui-ci avait réellement veillé sur lui pendant qu'il était fiévreux.

'_Alors… Cette voix… c'était lui ? Comment cela est-ce possible ? Et cette main aussi… ?'_

« Des cauchemars… J'imagine ? » demanda patiemment l'homme.

« Oui… » Kurapika regardait partout sauf en direction de l'homme. On ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer une dispute maintenant. Mieux valait se laisser porter par le courant… pour le moment.

« Je n'ai aucun doute ; tu pleurais dans ton sommeil. » exposa Kuroro d'une façon monotone.

« QUOI !? » La tête du blond se tourna soudain vers l'homme, regardant dans les yeux de Kuroro, incrédule.

« C'était sur la mort de ton clan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et Kurapika se remémora quelque chose. Ce 'quelque chose' de chaud qui avait ruisselé hors de ses yeux et roulé sur ses joues, c'était ses larmes. Il s'était trompé en pensant que c'était sa sueur. Il s'agita nerveusement. Il n'avait pas pleuré durant cinq ans, mais ici et maintenant, il venait juste de pleurer devant une personne à qui il n'aurait jamais été supposé montrer ce type d'émotions.

« … Ne parle pas comme si tu savais tout… » Le garçon le regarda, sentant que d'une manière ou d'une autre il préférait une dispute, plutôt que de discuter de lui montrant ses faiblesses devant son pire ennemi. « C'était à cause de toi… Tu es la cause de mes cauchemars. »

Kuroro leva ses deux mains, faisant mine de se rendre, alors que ses yeux suggéraient le contraire. Il regarda Kurapika repousser la couverture et descendre du matelas. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il vacilla. L'homme attrapa Kurapika par le bas et lui fit signe de se rasseoir sur le matelas.

« Reste tranquille » L'homme plaça sa main froide sur le front du garçon. « Tu as encore de la fièvre. »

Kurapika repoussa la main, et, lui-même, se sentit partir en arrière dans l'effort dû au geste, sifflant sous la douleur. Kuroro n'était pas surpris. « Bouge, et tu te blesseras encore plus toi-même ».

'_Est-ce que tu serais en train d'essayer d'être aimable avec moi ?'_ Les yeux froids écarlates demandaient avec ruse. «Pourquoi…? » Lâcha le garçon, le sujet de sa question étant évident.

'_Parce que si tu meurs maintenant, alors ton Nen me tuera._' C'était la réponse, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la révéler. A la place, Kuroro détourna le sujet. «Ta fièvre est différente d'une maladie normale ou de la fatigue, tu aurais pu mourir. Aussi loin que je sache, les Kuruta s'épuisaient facilement quand leurs yeux tournaient à l'écarlate. Sans résistance, peu importe combien ils étaient doués pour survivre aux batailles, certains ne sont pas faits pour être des combattants ou des guerriers. » Il fit une pause, prudent quant à la fureur possible du garçon. Kurapika avait seulement froncé les sourcils. «Pour ton information, tu as été hors service pendant deux jours. Clairement, ça n'est pas normal. Et pour répondre à ta question : tu nous es encore utile. Je ne veux pas que tu meures maintenant. »

Kurapika roula des yeux mais l'homme avait raison. Jamais encore durant son existence, ses yeux n'étaient demeurés couleur de flamme aussi longtemps, jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Et s'évanouir, en dépit de la douleur qu'il s'était infligée, avait confirmé ce fait. Mais bordel, qui pourrait se protéger lui-même de la rage lorsque le fléau de son existence était en face de lui ?

«Arrête d'utiliser tes yeux. » lui ordonna la voix froide de Kuroro.

«Comme si je le pouvais… Je ne les contrôle pas. » répliqua Kurapika, ses mains serrées sur le drap.

« Essaye. C'est pour ton propre bien. » Insista l'homme.

« Je ne peux pas ! » Explosa le garçon, fermant ses yeux de contrariété.

« … Pense à tes amis. Ignore que je suis là ; pense à eux. »

Kuroro s'arrêta en remarquant le léger changement dans les yeux du Kuruta. Quelles secondes plus tard, ils s'atténuaient. Ils se fermèrent, et Kurapika se concentra. Pendant un long moment l'homme le regarda seulement en silence. Quand les yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ils étaient verts, une touche de rouge était encore là mais ils tournèrent graduellement complément verts.

'_J'espère qu'ils ne tourneront pas encore au rouge s'ils se tournent vers moi.'_

Les yeux vert océan continuaient à regarder droit devant eux, sans se tourner vers l'homme à son coté. Les yeux de Kurapika n'affichaient qu'une unique expression d'épuisement. Cependant, Kuroro était capable de voir plus que de la fatigue dans cette profondeur émeraude ; il y voyait de la mélancolie.

«Pourquoi agis-tu de cette manière ? » demanda le garçon, se tournant lentement vers lui. « Tu devrais savoir que je ne mourrais pas facilement, tu n'as vraiment pas à… Veiller sur moi… Si je ne me suis pas trompé. »

« Nobunaga aurait pu te tuer, alors je dois veiller. » La réponse était déjà préparée, car Kuroro savait bien qu'il lui faudrait répondre. Cependant, Kuroro savait aussi que Nobunaga était borné mais pas assez stupide pour risquer la vie de son Danchou avec ça.

_Alors pourquoi était-il en train de veiller sur le Kuruta ?_

Ce n'était parce qu'il aurait été effrayé que le garçon puisse mourir et potentiellement le mener à sa propre mort. Il était certain que le garçon ne mourrait pas si facilement, comme il l'avait lui-même affirmé.

Kuroro se souvenait seulement le moment où il avait posé négligemment le garçon sur le matelas et avait été sur le point de partir, mais il avait changé d'avis. Il s'était assis lui-même à coté, en voyant le garçon se tordre et se tourner dans son sommeil.

« De toute manière… J'ai apporté quelque chose à manger pour toi. »Kuroro se tira hors de ses pensées, aussi bien que de la conversation, et se leva. Il regarda du côté du garçon une dernière fois. Kurapika n'avait pas le visage confus auquel il s'attendait. Le visage du garçon montrait qu'il était en train de réfléchir, comprendre, et analyser.

'_Ce jeune en est sans aucun doute un d'intelligent.'_

Kurapika regarda l'homme partir.

Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent. _'Vis Kurapika, peu importe ce qu'il arrive, tu dois survivre.' _Kurapika resserra sa prise sur la couverture. Il savait bien que sa vie avait été sauvée par la mort de ses parents. C'était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se tuer lui-même même si l'idée avait été plus que tentante quand il avait été forcé à rejoindre le Ryodan. Ce qui était plus important que sa fierté était de ramener tous les yeux couleurs de flamme. Peu importe combien de temps il lui faudrait supporter d'être avec le Ryodan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jour suivant, Kurapika trébucha en avant dans les escaliers en essayant de sortir du bâtiment pour avoir un peu d'air frais. Son bras fut attrapé par une forte main. Encore épuisé, il frémit légèrement alors qu'il regarda le propriétaire de la main. Le garçon ne se crispa pas en arrière car sa tête palpitait encore.

« Laisse-moi »

« Tu es tombé. » vint la réponse sèche et ferme.

Trop fatigué pour continuer à protester, le garçon laissa sans volonté l'homme l'aider à descendre les escaliers. Kuroro le guida vers une sortie secondaire puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à passer devant les autres Araignées pour sortir. Les deux se demandaient en fait ce que penseraient leurs compagnons s'ils voyaient le Kuruta laissant le chef des Araignées le soutenir. Finalement, ils sortirent du bâtiment abandonné.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser mourir, pas vrai ? Non… En fait, tu ne peux pas me tuer pour le moment. » Commença Kurapika comme l'homme se tournait, déconcerté vers lui. Il fit signer aux mains de Kuroro de le lâcher.

Kuroro eut un aperçu de ce que pouvait être le sourire du garçon, même si ça n'en était qu'une très légère nuance. Et le sourire était… Moqueur.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que mon Nen lié à toi n'a pas été efface complètement ? Les conditions ont du être effacées mais ma haine envers vous demeure, c'est ce qui rend le Nen puissant. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ce genre de cas, j'ai bien peur que je ne sois le premier. » Termina le garçon. Il s'attendait à voir l'homme au moins être un peu déstabilisé, quand la vérité sur oui ou non le tuer aurait été révélé.

Cependant, Kuroro lui adressa une expression inattendue. Il regarda le jeune avec des yeux légèrement vides, sauf en ce qui concernait l'amusement. « Tu y es arrivé vite, gamin. Maintenant, je n'ai plus de doute sur pourquoi un jeune comme toi a été le premier à avoir réellement réussi à me faire chuter… Une fois. Je pense que je pourrais t'utiliser un moment avant que je ne te tue. » Il soupira, frottant le dos de sa nuque dans un geste indolent. « Maintenant que tu t'en es rendu compte, on ne peut plus rien y faire. Mais j'avais raison de te faire rentrer dans le Ryodan. » Il pointa du doigt Kurapika, soulignant le dernier point. «Tu es un gamin intelligent. »

Kurapika se sentit comme s'il venait de se faire piéger. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Est-ce que l'homme venait bien de lui adresser un compliment juste à l'instant ? Il se dit que ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'aussi proche que ça, mais l'homme agissait différemment que la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. «Si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas, auparavant tu disais que le fait que je t'aie capturé n'était simplement qu'un léger incident. Tu ne crois pas que je suis vraiment capable de capturer les Araignées, pas vrai ?

« Ne le prends pas trop au sérieux. C'est juste le genre de commentaires que la tête donnerait aux bras et aux jambes. » Puis il s'arrêta, portant sa main à son menton et laissant ses yeux glisser sur le côté. «C'est vrai, cette fois-là je pense que c'était juste un léger accident. Je savais à coup sûr que tu ne me tuerais pas si tes amis étaient dans les mains de l'Araignée. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que Pakunoda ne le saurait pas. » Il écarta sa main de son menton et se tourna vers le garçon. « Tout compte fait , au moins, les choses ont finalement tourné comme tu le voulais. Malheureusement, elles ne sont pas restées dans cet état. »

« Je ne suis pas une Araignée, et je ne le serai jamais. Si tu t'attends à me voir un jour t'appeler 'Danchou' comme tes compagnons le font, tu te trompes gravement. »

«Fais comme tu veux. Et pour ton information, mes camarades m'appellent comme ça de leur propre chef. Je ne m'offusquerais pas si tu m'appelles par mon nom. Kurapika. »

Les yeux de Kurapika se fermèrent brusquement. «Mais ça me gêne, moi, si tu m'appelles par mon nom. »

Les yeux de l'homme ne montraient qu'une perplexité à l'état pur. « Ca ne semblait pas trop te gêner que je t'appelle ainsi les fois précédentes. Pourquoi ce tapage maintenant ? »

'_Hein ? Les fois précédentes ?'_ Le jeune Kuruta essaya de se souvenir.

Soudainement, Kuroro laissa s'échapper un gloussement. Le garçon lui envoya un regard style _'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore de drôle ?'_. Le chef des Araignées ne pouvait pas révéler qu'il était en fait en train de s'amuser. Etre capable de provoquer ces réactions chez le garçon, quand il avait bloqué toutes les issues où il aurait pu s'échapper ou quand il se débrouillait pour gagner contre lui, lui donnait l'impression qu'il coinçait un petit chaton perdu. L'expression qu'avait le garçon, à être trop dur envers lui-même, c'était juste tout à fait amusant.

En voyant ça, Kuroro sourit et écarta au loin le sujet. «Ne t'en faitspas à propos de choses si insignifiantes.» Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. « Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu penses à propos de la préhistoire de la Cité Attique ? »

« Quoi ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro entamait facilement une conversation normale. Ses sujets de discussion allaient des affaires politiques et gouvernementales à l'archéologie et l'histoire des antiquités, ou même sur les traditions oubliées de chaque cité. Et il commença à découvrir que le garçon avait plusieurs idées intéressantes sur de tels sujets.

Kuroro ne pouvait pas se rappeler depuis combien de temps il n'avait eu une telle discussion portant sur les sujets qu'il appréciait le plus. Et Kurapika était le tout premier à pouvoir débattre avec lui à un niveau de réflexion équivalent. Même s'il avait à pousser le garçon pour qu'il parle et que les réponses du jeune révélaient des différences d'opinions marquées. Kuroro ne pouvait en réalité pas s'empêcher d'apprécier cela.

Et puis une nouvelle fois, parler avec le garçon lui donna soudainement une autre idée de plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika se sentit très perturbé quand l'homme arriva brusquement avec un autre plan. Et il n'était pas loin de préférer les curieuses conversations de l'homme plutôt que ses projets de voleur.

Et cette fois, ils ne seraient que deux. Kuroro avait seulement déclaré à ses compagnons Araignées qu'il allait 'récupérer quelques bouquins'. D'après la réaction décontractée qu'eurent ses camarades, Kurapika pouvait dire que c'était une activité que l'homme effectuait habituellement en solitaire.

« Des livres !? Tu vole des livres !? » Kurapika avait une expression troublée alors que Kuroro l'entrainait hors du bâtiment.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Kuroro innocemment, se demandant pourquoi le Kuruta semblait si choqué.

'_Je suis en train de commettre un autre crime, je dois aller voler la chose que j'apprécie le plus. Quel fléau…'_ Le regard du Kuruta se baissa sur le sol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le plan de l'homme énervait Kurapika. Ce bâtard n'avait pas le plan de la demeure et il voulait que Kurapika localise l'objet. Mais un ordre était un ordre. Plus qu'irrité, Kurapika poussa un soupir d'exaspération et convoqua sa chaine chercheuse. « Nomme tes objets. »

«Curiosité des Sciences Occultes. Antiquités du Temple, et Guide de poche des Arts Utiles. » Kuroro remarqua l'expression qui était apparue sur le visage du garçon. _'Quel est son problème avec ces livres ?'_ «Tu connais ces livres, pas vrai ? » La plupart du temps, les expressions du garçon étaient trop faciles à déchiffrer.

Kurapika songea en lui-même. Pour la première fois où il volait, il devait le faire dans la catégorie d'objets qu'il aimait le plus. Et ce n'était pas tout, c'était des livres qu'il désirait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en montrer heureux ou non.

« Bien. Ça sera plus facile, » commenta l'homme, en dépit de l'absence de réponse de Kurapika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux étaient maintenant dans un passage secret, quelque chose que la tête des Araignées connaissait très bien et qu'il savait comment ouvrir. Le lieu où ils étaient lui était familier.

Il menait jusqu'à une chambre souterraine qui contenait une petite bibliothèque avec des livres anciens et d'une valeur inestimable. Les meubles et tout le reste étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Kuroro s'avança vivement, évitant quelques petites toiles d'araignées qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Pendant ce temps, Kurapika regardait les toiles avec répugnance.

Mais malgré la frustration que contenait la colère du garçon, ses yeux ne parvenaient toujours pas à cacher ses sentiments. Kuroro remarqua l'expression qu'il faisait en regardant les livres.

« Je suppose que tu aimes les livres ? » dit l'homme en levant une main, invoquant son Livre de Nen. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages et utilisa une de ses capacités, « Fun Fun Cloth. » Le garçon ne lui répondit pas mais Kuroro avait déjà eu sa réponse rien qu'à la manière dont le garçon s'était avancé devant lui et avait commencé à observer les livres.

Kuroro s'apprêtait à utiliser son pouvoir sur l'ensemble de la bibliothèque. Kurapika, sachant comment fonctionnait cette faculté de Nen là, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« Tu vas prendre tout ça ? Tu ne visais pas les trois livres ? »

Kuroro s'interrompit brusquement, stupéfait. « Tu ne m'as pas dit où étaient situés les trois bouquins.»

Les sourcils du garçon se levèrent sous l'irritation. « Tu ne peux pas simplement lire ? Les trois livres anciens sont en évidence, et ils sont juste devant toi ! »

Exactement comme le garçon en colère le disait, Kuroro envoya son regard tranquillement avec son niveau de vue et les trois volumineux livres anciens étaient en évidence, apparents, juste devant lui. « … D'accord. » Mais il utilisa quand même son pouvoir sur la bibliothèque entière. La taille de la bibliothèque diminua sous le drap jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer dans sa paume. Puis il commença à s'occuper des autres bibliothèques tandis que Kurapika lâchait avec mépris :

« Monstre cupide. »

« Crois-moi, le propriétaire de cette maison n'a pas touché à sa bibliothèque depuis plus d'une année, regarde toute la poussière. Ces précieux livres seront seulement gaspillés si je ne les prends pas. »

Kurapika réprima l'envie de répliquer à l'autre homme. Mais c'était mieux en définitive que ce auquel il s'était attendu. Au moins, le voir voler des objets oubliés était mieux que le voir tuer.

Apres qu'il en eut fini avec la bibliothèque, Kuroro s'arrêta en remarquant que le garçon ne le suivait pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la seule issue. Il se retourna et vit que le regard su garçon restait fixé sur la table de lecture adjacente. Le livre qui y était portait le titre de « Mémoires de la Route Tranquille et du Village Endormis ». L'homme raccourci la distance entre eux et Kurapika laissa s'échapper un tressaillement.

«Prends-le. »

Le garçon lui envoya un regard de mépris. « Pas moyen. » Sur ce, Kurapika commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Kuroro poussa un unique soupir et accéda au livre.

« Laisse-le ! Tu en as déjà pris plus qu'il n'en faut. » Puis il sortit d'un pas lourd, furieux, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait agir de cette manière. Mais il avait encore l'enfer devant lui, de toute façon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il y avait environ une semaine que le Kuruta avait été forcé de rejoindre le Ryodan. La plupart des raids pour regonfler les possessions du Ryodan et son argent s'étaient bien déroulés, à l'exception de quelques coups où un certain garçon fulminant s'était déchainé sur les membres de l'Araignée à chaque fois qu'il avait senti l'odeur du sang sur les mains de quelqu'un. Leur quotidien n'était pas si mal, sauf pour un samouraï belliqueux et colérique et pour un garçon inconscient.

Et ce jour était l'un de ces jours.

Tout avait commencé avec une légère brouille, qui avait conduit à un énorme tumulte. Kuroro soupira alors que son sourcil se levait légèrement. C'était Nobunaga et Kurapika, comme d'habitude.

Nobunaga était en train d'avoir une de ses discussions normales avec Phinks et Feitan, sur l'importance de tuer. Kurapika l'avait entendu ; il avait envoyé un long regard de mépris au samouraï. Par chance, Nobunaga l'avait pris comme un défi et avait ricané, «Peut être que je devrais lui ramener quelques jolies têtes la prochaine fois. »

Ca l'avait mis en colère ; Kurapika avait serré ses poings. «J'espère qu'un jour ta propre tête sera placée sur un plateau. »

La veine de Nobunaga pouvait être clairement vue sur son front alors que sa main se posait sur la garde de son épée.

«Quoi !? »

« Nobunaga… » L'avertit Kuroro.

« Danchou. Je ne vais pas le tuer, juste lui donner une leçon ! » Hurla le samouraï alors qu'il se jetait de l'endroit où il était.

Et là, ils étaient maintenant en train de se battre. Kuroro avait perdu tout espoir de les arrêter, d'autant plus que les deux semblaient s'y être engagés de leur plein gré. Donc maintenant, il s'était simplement assis et regardait, comme tous les autres, et d'un autre côté, il était d'une certain façon intéressé par ce combat lui aussi.

Nobunaga était celui qui avait attaqué le premier avec le balancement de son épée. Kurapika avait esquivé, l'évitant alors qu'il conjurait ses chaines et contre-attaquait.

Leurs talents de combattant étaient proches. Les deux étaient blessés, mais ne s'en préoccupaient pas. La plupart des Araignées étaient déjà fatigués de regarder, était donné que le combat s'était prolongé. Nobunaga bien sûr, était en train de se fatiguer lui-même. Il détestait avoir à l'admettre, mais le garçon était en fait doté de hautes capacités de combat. Nobunaga avait réussi à empoisser la tête blonde de Kurapika avec du sang. Et en retour, Kurapika avait brisé deux des cotes de Nobunaga.

« Tu es comme une écharde. J'aurais dû te tuer en même temps que ton clan il y a cinq ans ! Si ce n'était parce que tu t'étais attardé, Uvo et Paku seraient encore vivants ! »

Cela suffit. Les yeux verts tournèrent instantanément couleur de flamme. Il expédia plusieurs coups à Nobunaga que le samouraï ne put éviter; c'était bien plus rapide cette fois, et plus puissant. Le samouraï fut expédié dans les décombres mais Kurapika ne lui donna pas une seule chance de recouvrer sa posture.

«Ton ami était méprisable, il le méritait. » Clairement, Kurapika ne parlait que d'Uvoguine, pas de Pakunoda. « Le diable t'emporte, vous avez éliminé mon clan entier et tu veux te venger de moi pour avoir tué l'un d'entre vous !? Tu penses que je vous supporterais si ce n'était pas pour mon peuple !? Vous êtes les seuls qui ont provoqué cela ; vous tous êtes ceux qui méritent la mort!» Cette fois, il parlait de l'ensemble d'entre eux, et la plupart des Araignées avaient secoué la tête d'ennui et d'agacement.

D'énormes cris de colère remplirent la pièce alors que Kurapika debout au-dessus de la forme allongée d'un Nobunaga ensanglanté, se préparant à expédier un dernier coup. Avant que le poing de Kurapika ne laisse sa marque, il fut arrêté par une main plus pale que la sienne. Le samouraï prit cette chance pour se relever et se remettre en position, dirigeant un long regard vers le garçon.

Kurapika dirigea brusquement son visage vers Kuroro, ses yeux rougeoyant. « Laisse-moi ! Je vais le terminer ! »

« Tu te perds toi-même, consumé par la colère. C'est suffisant. Je ne veux pas que vous vous entretuiez tous les deux. » Avertit monotonement Kuroro.

Les yeux de Kurapika adressèrent leur haine au samouraï qui était maintenant soutenu par Franklin. Maintenant Nobunaga semblait être plus gravement blessé. Il respirait difficilement, serrant son estomac où se situaient les deux côtes cassées. Kuroro fit un pas et bloqua la vue qu'avait le garçon du samouraï.

« Vas dans ta chambre… Et soigne tes blessures. »

La respiration du Kuruta devint plus saccadée. «Souviens-toi que tu dois m'obéir. De toute manière, tu étais en train de gagner contre lui. Vas-y, maintenant. » Kuroro poussa le garçon furieux en posant sa main contre la poitrine du garçon et en le pressant d'y aller. Kurapika laissa s'échapper un grognement mais se soumis finalement

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les Araignées regardèrent ennuyés pendant que Kuroro parlait à Nobunaga qui avait ses deux côtes brisées en train d'être soignées par Machi. Du point de vue de Sharnalk, on aurait dit que son Danchou était en train de prendre le parti du garçon, en disant que Nobunaga était celui qui avait commencé en premier.

« Un jour, il me suppliera pour sa vie. » Bredouilla l'homme blessé, incrédule.

Kuroro le regarda nonchalamment, « Ca n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Danchou !? On dirait que tu te places de son côté. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Je ne me place pas de son côté ; je parle des probabilités. » Il fit une pause. « Nobu, est-ce que tu te souviens quand nous avons attaqué le clan Kuruta, il y a cinq ans ? Aucun d'entre eux n'a supplié qu'on l'épargne, même les enfants. Ils nous ont combattus, défendant leurs terres. Quelques-uns d'entre nous ont suppliés, mais seulement pour la vie d'un autre. Le Kuruta que nous avons n'est pas différent. »

Nobunaga regarda seulement d'un air dubitatif son leader, qui se dirigea vers l'étage.

« Putain, à quoi pense-t-il ? »

Machi, qui était la plus proche de lui, répondit froidement. « Qui sait ? » Puis elle lui tendit une main. « Ca te fait un million de Jenies pour tes blessures »

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Tu penses que je vous supporterais si ce n'était pas pour mon peuple ?'_

Les mots du garçon lui revinrent alors qu'il se rendait à la chambre. Ce que le garçon disait suivait en fait le même principe que la Cité de l'Etoile, le lieu d'où il était originaire.

'_Nous ne sommes les ennemis de personne, alors ne blessez aucun d'entre nous'_

Ses yeux s'étrécirent sous l'effet de ses propres pensées. _'Et de quand ai-je oublié cela, et choisi une autre manière de vivre/et choisit de suivre un autre chemin.'_

Kuroro avait développé la nouvelle habitude d'observer le Kuruta à travers le léger entrebâillement de la bordure de la porte juste avant qu'il n'entre. Comme maintenant, il voyait le garçon assis sur le sol dans un coin de la chambre, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, le sang encore coulant d'une blessure à sa tête, teintant de rouge les bords de ses cheveux, tout comme ses yeux troublés.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas soigné toi-même ? » l'homme entra dans la chambre.

« Tu ne pourrais pas juste frapper ou quelque chose du genre ? » Le garçon se retourna indolemment ; ses yeux tourmentés se teintant d'irritation.

« Donc tu étais en train de te morfondre et de broyer du noir ? »Se moqua l'homme en approchant du garçon en colère. « Reste tranquille, je ne vais pas mordre. » Il l'atteignit et toucha la tête du garçon. Kurapika haleta de douleur, mais trop bouger lui faisait tourner la tête, alors il décida de rester à sa place. L'homme avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas l'attaquer, et il le croyait. Kuroro tourna la tête blonde sur le côté et l'examina. «Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais, j'imagine. »

« Tu l'as dit. Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais, pas la peine de t'en préoccuper. Je ne mourrais pas de toute manière, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ta vie. »

Quelque chose dans les mots du garçon suscita un mouvement convulsif chez Kuroro. Il ne pouvait pas dire exactement pourquoi cela avait un effet sur lui mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Peut-être était-ce parce que ce n'était pas la vérité.

«Je ne m'inquiète pas à propos de ma vie. Je sais que de toute manière tu ne mourras pas » L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers le placard, en sortant plusieurs bandages. Il s'accroupi devant le garçon silencieux et commença à enrouler les bandages autours de la tête blonde.

Kurapika était d'une certaine manière estomaqué par le comportement de Kuroro. Il savait que l'homme n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour sa propre existence, étant donné que Senritsu avait révélé que Kuroro vivait comme s'il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est ce qui faisait que cet homme connu comme le chef des Araignées qui avait tué sa famille maintenant étaient en train de soigner ses blessures ?

« Nous aurons bientôt du travail ; j'aurai aussi besoin de tes talents. »

'_C'est pour ça ?'_ Réfléchit Kurapika.

« Tu dois mieux te contrôler, Kurapika. La colère peut te tuer. » Kuroro était déjà sur ses pieds, regardant d'au-dessus le garçon assis.

« Ne parle pas comme si tu savais tout. », grommela Kurapika.

« Je parle de cette manière parce que je le sais. Je comprends que la haine ou la colère ne te mènent qu'à ta propre destruction, c'est pourquoi je les évite. »

«Tu ne comprends rien ! Personne ne comprendra jamais ! » Kurapika était maintenant dressé sur le sol, en dépit des élancements dans sa tête qui menaçaient de le faire s'écrouler à chaque instant. « je suis le dernier! »

« Hmm, tu es sur ? Il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un qui a survécu, comme tu l'as fait. » Tenta de le convaincre le chef des Araignées _'J'imagine que ça pourrait l'aider à se calmer.' _

Kurapika se calma d'un seul coup, et se retourna. Ses cheveux obscurcissaient son visage et Kuroro pensa qu'il était en train d'intégrer les mots et il semblait être en train d'y réfléchir. Puis l'homme pencha un peu la tête quand le garçon se tourna lentement vers lui, ses yeux révélant une légère nuance de rouge. La voix du garçon promettait l'intolérance.

« Je me souviens… Des visages de tout le monde. Et j'ai brulé… Chacun d'entre eux avec mes propres mains. »

'_Oh,' _

Le Kuruta avança vers l'homme, agrippant le revers de son manteau. «Tu dis ça encore une fois, et je m'assurerais que ta gueule saignera jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne blanche. »

Kuroro le regarda de haut dessus sans émotion, observant le garçon. Examinant la façon dont ces yeux, cette expression sur le visage et l'ensemble de ses traits exprimaient la colère, la haine, la rage : toutes en surface qui ne cachaient qu'une seule et absolue vérité : la souffrance. L'homme savait à quoi cela ressemblait, théoriquement. Mais il ne la comprenait pas, émotionnellement. Soudainement il se sentit comme s'il voulait le comprendre.

'_Si je le fais, est-ce que je serais capable de mieux le manipuler ?'_ se demanda-il.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jour suivant, Kurapika fut stupéfait de constater que quand il descendit dans l'entrée, le samouraï ne posa jamais un regard sur lui, ou du moins pas intentionnellement. Kurapika eut le sentiment qu'au moins c'était mieux de cette manière.

Ce qui avait apaisé l'esprit du garçon était la manière dont Kuroro lui avait donné un libre. Le garçon cligna des yeux. C'était le livre qu'il s'était arrêté pour regarder auparavant dans le passage souterrain de la résidence. Il regarda longuement l'homme. « Donc de toute manière, tu l'avais pris. »

« C'est le tient maintenant. » dit Kuroro, pressant le garçon à la prendre. « Aller, il n'a aucun intérêt si tu ne le prends pas. » Le garçon regarda l'homme, puis le livre, puis regarda l'homme de nouveau. Devant ses hésitations à le prendre, Kuroro avait déjà mis le livre sur ses genoux et était retourné sur son propre siège, continua ses propres lectures.

'_Bon, s'il insiste…'_ Kurapika commença à feuilleter les pages, intérieurement satisfait d'avoir le livre qu'il avait recherché. Mais au fond de lui, il se disait toujours qu'il devrait redonner le livre à son propriétaire si la possibilité se présentait.

La plupart du temps, tandis que les autres formaient de petits groupes de discussion, le chef des Araignées restait assis seul en silence parmi les piles de livres épais, occupé à lire.

Quand Kurapika terminait de lire quelques livres présentés par Kuroro, l'homme lui demandait de temps en temps son avis. Bien souvent, il était surpris que tous les deux aient eut la même idée. Moins souvent leurs avis s'opposaient. Et quand cela arrivait, ça attirait presque l'attention de tous les membres de l'Araignée. Ca n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un garçon encore plus jeune qu'eux avoir un tel débat argumenté avec le terrifiant meneur du Genei Ryodan. But sur de temps à autres, Nobunaga et Uvoguine se lançaient dans des discutions, mais ils ne duraient généralement pas longtemps. Kurapika, d'un autre côté, était plus logique, ses arguments étaient si complètement raisonnables que de temps en temps Kuroro devait s'arrêter et semblait y réfléchir.

« Nous rentrons à la Cité de l'Etoile. » annonça Kuroro le jour suivant.

« Rentrer ? » répéta Sharnalk tandis que Kurapika tournait à moitié son attention vers eux alors que le jeune homme semblait réaliser quelque chose. «Oh, ca devrait être le moment. Mais tu penses que nous avons déjà assez ? » Demanda il au chef des Araignées. En se basant là-dessus, Kurapika ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de suppositions.

« Nous avons assez, en tout cas assez pour ça. Nous devrions être rentrés depuis plusieurs mois déjà. » Répondit Kuroro avec affabilité, et tourna son regard du côté du Kuruta, « S'il n'y avait eu un certain vengeur qui est arrivé au beau milieu et à interrompu notre plan. » Puis il regarda vers ses camarades. « Maintenant nous pouvons rentrer, donc nous le devons. »

Kurapika fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'homme ; à la place, il s'interrogea sur les buts des Araignées en rentrant à la Cité de l'Etoile.

Kuroro continua avec ses ordres. « Formez des groupes de deux ou trois, et prenez des routes différentes pour vous rendre à destination. Prenez tous les moyens de voyages qui vous semblent adéquat. Nous nous retrouverons à la Cité de l'Etoile. »

Tandis que les autres se mettaient eux-mêmes ensembles, une main se posa sur l'épaule du Kuruta. «Tu viens avec moi. » Kurapika soupira seulement et acquiesça ; il savait que cela arriverait de toute manière.

« Nous voyagerons ensemble, appelons cela une trêve. » annonça calmement Kuroro

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et n'hesitez pas à Reviewer, meme si ce n'est que pour passer le bonjour


End file.
